Revenge of the Prince
by immortal starscream
Summary: A fallen prince has returned to get revenge on the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys, will he succeed? Powerpuff x Rowdyruff fluff
1. 2 year timeskip

It's been 2 years since the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys defeated Prince Russell and life in Townsville was now almost officially peaceful thanks to the occasional thug and robber but other than that everything was peaceful... boring. The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys were now all 10 and they all still went to Pokey Oaks Primary School.

During the past 2 years a few things had happened:

1. Butterball now lived with the Powerpuff Girls and was now an honorary Powerpuff Girl.

2. Buster now lived with the Rowdyruff Boys after Brick remembered that he never told Buster that he was a Rowdyruff member.

3. Bubbles and Butterball gained a heap of weight they had gone from 70 pounds, which was the girls and boys average weight at the moment, all the way to 220 pounds, they called it power pounds.

4. All of Boomer's hair had now fully grown back and he had changed its style a bit it still looked the way it did when he and his brothers were revived by Him only now it was longer at the front and there were more spikes.

5. Ever since the fight with Prince Russell and his army the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys hadn't eaten anything that was green.

Today was Sunday and the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys had decided to have lunch together at the restaurant that Sara now owned, they were now flying together in a large group towards the city. As they were flying they started to talk amongst themselves

"so Brick" Blossom started

"yeah Bloss?" Brick asked

"have you decided on what you're gonna do your project on because it's due next Friday" Blossom said.

Brick gave Blossom a 'are you serious' look "my god is there ever a time where you don't worry about school work?" he asked

"nope, she even say's equations in her sleep" Buttercup replied

"if you keep up the up tightness you'll never get fucked when you get older" Butch said, unfortunately out of all of the super powered kids Butch had matured earlier than they had and now talked a lot about sexual stuff.

"Butch why can't you get your tiny mind out of the gutter and think about appropriate things" Blossom scolded

"oh lighten up" Butch said as he moved so he was now above Blossom before he started tickling her. Blossom burst out into a fit of laughter as Butch tickled her arm pits, everyone stopped at this and got devious looks on their face's before they all started tickling her.

Blossom's laughter echoed throughout Townsville causing people to stop and look around where the source of the laughter was coming from, this continued for about five minutes until their stomach's started to rumble which made them stop. Blossom was now red in the face she had tears in her eyes and she couldn't help but giggle constantly "come on let's get some lunch and we can finish this later" Brick said with the other's agreeing, he then wrapped an arm around Blossom's mid section and they continued heading towards Sara's restaurant.

When they arrived outside they heard what sounded like a fight going on, before they could go see what was happening a very badly beaten man basically flew out the doors and landed on the foot path then the same thing happened again as two more men looking equally as beaten flew out. The door's then opened again to reveal Sara in her chef's uniform with a horrible scowl on her face "don't you pig's ever come into my restaurant again!" she yelled, the men scrambled to their feet and ran.

Sara gave a satisfied grin before she noticed that her daughter's and their 'boyfriends' were standing almost next to her with wide eyes and open mouth's "hi sweeties, I take it your here for lunch?" she asked to which they slowly nodded, Sara then noticed the look's on their faces "what the matter?" she asked

"did you just beat up those men?" Buttercup asked in amazement

"yep they tried to do bad things to my youngest employee so I taught them a lesson" Sara explained.

"Wow, I didn't know you were so strong" Buttercup said

"well all of those years in the kitchen had to do something to me" she said as she proudly flexed her bicep before they all headed inside. No matter how many times they came to the restaurant to have lunch or dinner the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys were always amazed by the outside design of the restaurant.

The eating area was located in a large glass dome that had a circular bar in the middle, four large palm trees were located at four different places in the dome in a square shape, the playroom for the kids on the outside looked like one side of the room had sunk into the ground, and finally the gaming room which was in the shape of a pyramid that was located next to the dome with a glass tunnel connecting the two together.

When they entered they were instantly met with a rush of warm air mixed with the mouth watering smell of freshly cooked food they then all took their usual booth's and waited for the waiter's to come. Once their orders had been taken they just talked about random things, school and homework, anything they had planned for the next day etc until finally their food had arrived. At one table Bubbles and Butterball tried to out eat each other since they ordered double of everything on the kids menu and because the chef's knew that they both had massive appetites they always 'supersized' their meals.

At another table the Rowdyruff Boys were happily eating their meal occasionally flicking food at other customers, they maybe Townsville's heroes but they were still naughty on the odd occasion.

At another table Blossom Bunny and Buttercup were happily eating their food like civilised people compared to their siblings and friends, well Blossom and Bunny were Buttercup however was eating just as piggishly as Bubbles and Butterball with bits and pieces of food flying and landing on Blossom and Bunny who were trying their hardest to ignore it. Buttercup looked up from her lunch with her mouth full of fried rice "hey are you two okay is there something wrong with your food?" Buttercup asked with bits of rice flying out of her mouth onto Blossom and Bunny's faces.

Blossom tried to keep a calm face as she spoke "no Buttercup nothing's wrong it's just that you-" before she could finish Buttercup sneezed and all of the chewed up rice in her mouth flew out and splattered on Blossom and Bunny

"oops sorry" Buttercup said before she snorted and swallowed. Blossom and Bunny went green in the face and flew off to the bathroom as fast as they could, Buttercup snickered at this and then grabbed both of Blossom and Bunny's lunch's and began eating them.

Once they had finished their lunch the Powerpuff Girls each gave their mum a hug and a kiss before they left with the boys. They had decided to go to the boy's house to play games when they arrived Bubbles and Boomer immediately decided to play the Xbox 360, Blossom, Brick, Buster and Bunny went to play pool on the new pool table the boy's had gotten recently and finally the greens went to listen to music in the pig sty that was Butch's room.

With Blossom, Brick, Buster and Bunny

The four kid's were about to play when Bunny got an idea "hey guys" she started getting their attention "how about we have a bet, if Blossom and I win we get your pool table and if you win we have to do whatever you say for exactly a week" Bunny said with the other's agreeing.

Brick then got an idea as well "and just to make sure that everything's fair we can't use our super powers" he said and everyone agreed and they began playing.

With Boomer and Bubbles

If there was one thing Boomer knew he could beat Bubbles at it was video games "yes I won again" Boomer said proudly

Bubbles got an angry look on her face "okay this time we're playing Dragon ball: Raging Blast" Bubbles said as she put the new game in the console and started it up.

Boomer grinned as they chose their character's he chose ssj3 Broly while Bubbles chose ssj3 Vegeta "no matter what character you choose I'm still gonna win" Boomer said confidently

"oh really" Bubbles said

"yep" Boomer replied with a grin

"okay then" Bubbles said and the next thing Boomer knew Bubbles was now sitting on top of him while leaning back.

This time it was Bubbles' time to grin "let's see if you can win now" she said confidently and began playing, Boomer was now almost completely covered by Bubbles' fat covered body and was loving every second of it before he remembered he had a game to play. In one hand he had the controller and was pressing various buttons while his other hand played with Bubbles' fat causing her to giggle loudly.

This continued until Boomer heard "finished" he then saw Bubbles shoulders slump as he heard Broly's voice say "my ki is raising fast" "see I told ya I was gonna win" Boomer said proudly. Bubbles got a scowl on her face before she leaned forward and went straight back, squashing Boomer between her and the couch.

She continued this until Boomer gave a cheeky grin and in one quick motion reached into her azure coloured stretch pants, grabbed her light blue silk panties, and pulled them up as hard as he could giving her an atomic wedgie. Bubbles gave a yelp and jumped off Boomer, Boomer laughed as he saw Bubbles jump up and down while trying to get her panties out of her butt crack.

Once Bubbles got her underwear in the right place she glared at Boomer "so that's how you want to play it huh" she said angrily she then flew at Boomer and tackled him off the couch and onto the floor, they then began doing all kinds of childish pranks to each other ranging from atomic wedgies all the way to wet willy's.

With Butch, Buttercup and Butterball

All three greens were now instead of listening to music were rolling around on the ground fighting it just started with Butch commenting that Buttercup looked sexy as she was dancing to the music and that's what started it. She flew over to Butch and slapped him across the face he then responded by punching her in the face, she tackled him to the floor and they began throwing punches at each other, Butterball had just shrugged and joined the fight.

Soon Butch's room was in more of a mess than it was before and he Buttercup and Butterball were now lying on the floor panting from exhaustion with bite marks on them and bruises starting to form "that was fun" Butch said before Buttercup lazily slapped him and slowly got up

"I'm going home to get some disinfectant, Butterball you'd better come as well" Buttercup said as she floated out of Butch's room with Butterball and Butch following her. When they got to the front door Butch surprisingly apologised to which Buttercup apologised to, just as Buttercup and Butterball were about to leave they heard Blossom yell "damn it, damn it, damn it!" they then zipped over to the game room.

When they opened the door they saw Brick and Buster cheering while Blossom and Bunny had annoyed looks on their faces "what happened?" Buttercup asked

"we lost a bet to the boys now we have to do whatever they say for a week and what the heck happened to you three?" Bunny replied

"play fight" the three greens said in union.

Blossom turned and saw that it was surprisingly 6:15 "whoa it's that late we'd better be getting home" she said with Buttercup Butterball and Bunny agreeing they then began heading towards the lounge room to get Bubbles. When they entered they saw Bubbles was lying on her belly while Boomer was on her back pulling her panties as hard as he could without ripping them while Bubbles was banging her hands on the ground saying uncle repeatedly.

Blossom's eye twitched at this "Boomer could you please get off my sister and let go of her underwear as well"

Boomer grinned "sure" he then let go of Bubbles' panties making a snapping sound and causing her body to ripple a bit before he got off of her.

Bubbles stood back up and corrected her panties before giving Boomer a kiss on the cheek she then turned to the others "I take it we're leaving now?" She asked and Blossom nodded "okay then let's go" she said happily the girls then said goodbye to the boy's and left.

When the girls got home they found out that Sara had just finished making dinner "ah girl's good your home just in time for dinner"

"yay" both Bubbles and Butterball squealed and they zipped straight to the table with the other's following.

About half way through dinner Sara noticed that Buttercup and Butterball had bite marks on them as well as some large bruises "play fighting again?" she asked casually

"yep" Buttercup replied casually and continued eating.

Just as Blossom finished a shiver went down her spine "what's wrong honey?" the professor asked

"I don't know but I think something bad is going to happen" Blossom replied before shaking it off and put her plate in the dishwasher and then went into the lounge room to watch some TV.

* * *

This is the sequel to my story 'The Empire Strikes Back' i hope you enjoy it also just if you're slightly intrerested i got the design of Sara's resturaunt from the 'Chelsea Hights Hotel' in Australia, it's a very unique design... any way i'm rambling, please review ^_^


	2. New fighters

On the abandoned farm that Torrac had been living on for almost 3 years a light could be seen coming from the old faded red barn on the property and inside it a voice could be heard "finally after two years of plotting and inventing I have finally made a machine that will make the three perfect warriors" one voice said

"hey what are we chopped liver" a female voice said angrily

"yes, and when I mean perfect I mean that they'll have absolutely no weaknesses" the first voice said.

Upon further inspection the first voice belonged to none other than Prince Russell 'the prince of all Broccloid's', the second voice belonged to Blossom's Clone Brazen only she now had a slightly different appearance. Her suit was now replaced with a dark pink shirt with black rimming that had rips and tears along it, black ripped jeans that had a dark pink stripe going down each side, and she wore black runner's that had dark pink laces.

Aside from what she wore her body was different as well, her normal pinkish skin now had a green tinge to it and felt like silk, her hair was now green and looked like vines, and finally the white parts of her eyes were glowing green like when everyone was infected by the hypnotic spores. "Yeah right veggie boy everyone has a weakness and as soon as that's found out its goodbye to your perfect warriors so you'll be stuck with us" a voice behind them said Brazen turned to face a boy that looked a lot like her.

The boy had the same coloured skin as her and the same glowing eyes only his irises were red. He had long vine like hair like hers only his hair was covered in spikes. The boy also wore a blood red sweatshirt with a zigzag black line in the middle and baggy black sweat pants with black and red sneakers, it was Brick's Clone Blade. "Yeah Blade's right about that whole weakness thing" another boy said in a lazy tone.

The boy had dark green eyes and spiky jet black hair, he wore a black sweatshirt with a dark green line in the middle, forest green sweatpants and black sneakers with green laces. "shut up slime boy" Prince Russell snapped to Butch's Clone Bruce, Bruce was the only clone to survive during the last battle with the originals. Because Blade and Brazen's DNA had been a part of Prince Russell he was able to extract their DNA from himself in the form's of seeds to which he planted in the ground thus reviving them.

When Blade and Brazen were revived they had obtained the Broccloid's ability to regenerate themselves thanks to some of Prince Russell's DNA being in the seed's which also gave them their current appearance. At hearing being called 'slime boy' by the oversized vegetable Bruce scowled "hey shut up" he said angrily he then stood and his skin went a greenish brown colour before he looked like he was completely covered in a greenish-brown slime.

Two years earlier when he fought Butch and Buster the second time, he had been sent crashing into the ground by a vicious combo from the two boys making a really deep hole. When he had crashed into the ground he had gone through a sewer pipe which caused gallons of sewerage to come pouring down on top of him. As well as sewerage pouring down on top of him several drums of toxic waste had also poured down on him thus mutating turning him into a slime being, it took him several months to be able to gain the ability to transform back to normal.

"It's not my fault I'm a slime freak" Bruce said angrily

"hey look on the bright side you're now basically immortal with those slime powers of yours you can be blown to bits and still come back together" Blade said

"yeah I guess you're right" Bruce said before turning back to normal.

Prince Russell then walked out of the barn carrying his machine that looked like a three chambered pod that was in the shape of a large stretched out football that had three metal legs on one end. He set it up so the legs were firmly planted in the ground and the other end was pointed straight up he pressed a green button that was on the bottom of the pod and stood back as Blade Brazen and Bruce joined him.

The three chambered pod then began to glow green before it opened up like a flower and three black balls the size of baseballs shot out of their chambers like missiles and headed off in different directions.

"What the hell were those?" Bruce asked

Prince Russell slapped his forehead infrustration "for the hundredth time they were balls of Chemical X that I extracted from myself" he said angrily while wishing he could kill Bruce.

The first Chemical X ball landed in a Junkyard in the biggest pile there, the pile then exploded sending garbage flying everywhere, the workers were shocked at this and went to see what the explosion was when they arrived they saw a doll that that was standing up by itself in the middle of where the explosion had been. The doll looked like it was made out of a potato sack; it had what looked like black holes for eyes with a curved glowing green line in them and it looked like its mouth was sown shut. Before the workers could examine it better it gave an evil laugh that shocked everyone before it flew off leaving behind the stunned workers.

The second Chemical X ball landed in Lake Karachay the most polluted place on Earth and in a bright flash the entire lake was gone and in its place was a boy who looked almost exactly like Brick only he had dark grey skin black irises and black hair. He was wearing black pants, black sneakers, and a grey sweatshirt with a black stripe across the middle. A thin stream of black smoke could be seen coming out of the corner of his mouth as he smirked, his eyes then went wide a bit and he flew off.

And finally the third Chemical X ball flew into the Paricutin volcano causing it to erupt big time, when it died down about a minute later a figure could be seen standing on the rim of it. Lava was dripping off of the figure, once it was all off the figure could be seen clearly, the figure looked almost exactly like Buttercup only her hair was red with orange streaks through it she was also wearing a dress like the Powerpuff Girls used to wear when they were younger only the top was red and the bottom was orange. She also had black lines that looked like long cracks leading from her eyes to the tips of her hands and feet and had a wicked grin on her face before she too flew off.

The three beings all met at the same time above the barn, they already knew who each other were and what they were created to do, they nodded in union and flew down the open barn doors and then entered "knock, knock anyone home" the one with grey skin asked in a smooth voice.

Prince Russell Blade Brazen and Bruce all turned and saw the three figures "I take it you're the guys that green bean here made" Brazen asked

"nah we're trick or treaters so give us candy, of course we are you green haired bimbo" the potato sack one said making everyone else laugh.

Brazen was about to sock everyone over the head when Blade walked up to them "hey I'm Blade that's Brazen the guy over there is Bruce and the giant vegetable is-"

"Prince Russell, we know" the potato sack one said cutting Blade off

"okay then and what are your name's" Bruce asked, the three new arrivals grinned, the potato sack on answered first

"the name's Buggz" he replied with an evil grin on his face.

Brazen, Blade, Bruce, and Prince Russell gave him a weird look "why are you called Buggz?" Brazen asked as she now stood in front of him,

she got her answer when two large spiders came out of his eyes and when he opened his mouth she could see it was completely full of countless bugs "because I'm almost completely made of bugs" he said as he put his hand under the now pale Brazen's head.

The seams on his arm then split open and bugs of all kinds crawled all over her face which made her faint. As Buggz laughed at this, the seams on his arm instantly repaired themselves and all of the bugs that were on Brazen's face crawled up his body and went into his eye sockets.

"My name's Blight" the grey skinned one said snapping everyone out of their shock, Blight then started having a coughing fit filling about half barn with black smoke causing the everyone to almost pass out from the toxic smoke that was coming out of Blight's mouth.

Blade held his breath and opened the barn doors to air the place out "okay what's your name" Blade asked the red haired one

"my names Burner, and don't get on my bad sight or else" she said while shaking her fist.

Blade, Brazen, Bruce, and Prince Russell nodded in agreement because judging by Buggz and Blight they didn't want to know "okay first order of business" Prince Russell started getting the everyone's full attention "we need to build up an army so we can take over this planet" he finished

"and where are we going to get people who'd want to help?" Brazen asked with the other's nodding in agreement.

Prince Russell gave one of his usual evil grins "I'm glad you asked that question you see about a year and a half ago a special prison was built to contain only the worst of the worst criminal's in the world and super villains" he started

"what's so special about it?" Brazen asked

"not only is it a prison it's also like a giant torture chamber. At night the prisoner's are kept in cells made of duranium while during the day they are forced to wonder around the prison" Prince Russell explained.

The other's gave him a questioning look "what's so bad about wondering around a prison all day" Bruce asked

"well you see the prison is like a tower only it's sunk into the ground so only the first level of it is above ground and each level has a certain type of torture to it as well as a name" Prince Russell said

"what are the levels called?" Blight asked curiously while Prince Russell grinned again.

"The first level is called Crimson Hell, while the level relatively is used for less dangerous criminals; it contains a large forest of red trees. The leaves of the trees are as sharp as blades while the grass on the floor is as spiky as needles. The prisoners on that level are forced to run through the forest while being chased by giant mutant poisonous spiders and guards to experience all the pain from being cut from all directions" he explained, the other's however were shocked that such a place existed in the world, and that was only level one!

"The second level is called Savage Monster Hell, as you can guess by the name it's full of monster's that were taken from an island near Townsville called 'Monster Island', prisoners kept on that level are forced to be chased by the monster's through the corridors of the level" he said

"how many levels are there?" Buggz asked

"six" Prince Russell replied surprising the kids.

"The third level is called Starvation Hell; most of the prisoners on that level are serial killer's and mass murderers who have killed more than 20 people. On this level, prisoners feel the heat rising up from the forth level and are given precious little food and water to keep them in a near death state. They are reduced to the point where merely looking at them cannot tell that they were anywhere near once frightening criminals" Prince Russell said.

"The forth level is called Blazing Hell; at this level, a pool lies filled with boiling blood from the prisoners who have died there that is heated by a raging fire making it extremely hot. The heat caused by this is so intense that it also heats up the level directly above it. If one tries to jump down to this level from the third level using the large hole used for ventilation above but don't land on a safe place, then they will die" Prince Russell said.

"The fifth level is called Freezing Hell; In stark contrast to the level above it, the entire level is basically a giant freezer. The level is so cold that not only do the prisoners kept here either freeze to death or lose pieces of their flesh from severe frostbite, but the food given to them is frozen to the level of being virtually inedible. Along with the bitter cold of the level, there is an occurrence of prisoners mysteriously disappearing as well. Prisoners who are incapable of moving by themselves have been disappearing without a trace. Because of this, the prison staff and the prisoners call this phenomenon, the "demoning away". The superstition is that the missing prisoners have been actually pulled away by demons to the Gates of Hell itself.

"Finally the last level is called Eternal Hell; It is where prisoners who are insanely powerful, have caused crimes extremely atrocious, and/or whose mere existences have become a major threat to the world itself are kept. It's been said that even a single Level Six prisoner lurking in remote country could be an incredible danger to the public. The prisoners on this level have been given either the death penalty or a life sentence. They are basically "erased" from history" Prince Russell finished.

The six super powered kids eyes were wide and their mouth's dropped, sure they were evil and Blade Brazen and Bruce had beaten people up in the past but what they had just heard was horrific even by their standards.

"How do you know all of this?" Blade asked

"internet" Prince Russell simply replied

"why are you telling us about this prison?" Brazen asked Prince Russell snickered because

"I need you to break into the prison and bring me these prisoners" he said as he gave Blade a piece of paper.

* * *

Okay first off as you may have guessed i've based Buggz's appearance off of Oogie from the nightmare before christmas and as you may or may not know i've based the prison off of Impel Down from One Piece, other than that please review


	3. Just another school day

Today the kids were at school, Bubbles and Butch were in Math class, Buttercup and Butterball were in P.E. playing dodge ball, Brick and Buster were in English, Bunny and Blossom were in Music, and finally Boomer was in Art.

With Boomer

Boomer was sculpting with clay, to the teacher Boomer was her prised pupil because he was the best at everything in art which resulted in a bit of bullying from the other kids, but he just ignored them. Finally he had finished his sculpture which was in the shape of a backpack, he then used his heat vision on a lower setting to make it solid while he began whistling a random tune.

Once it was hard he picked it up and walked over to his teacher to show her, normally he would have floated or zipped over to her but thanks to a little incident *coughButtercupcough* he as well as his brothers and the Powerpuff Girls were forbidden from using their power's on school grounds, but Boomer's art teacher was slack enough to let him only use his heat vision. Anyway as he was walking, the school bully Scott stuck his leg out tripping Boomer making him fall forward and drop his sculpture which broke on the ground followed by his face which shattered the bigger chunks of his sculpture.

The whole class was now laughing at him which just added to his annoyance/sadness, thankfully the teacher had seen the whole thing "Boomer are you okay?" she asked

"I don't know what hurt's more my face or the fact that all my hard works ruined" he said in a glum voice.

The teacher then turned to Scott "I saw what you did, you get an afterschool detention" the teacher said in a cross tone

'oh I am so gonna get it at lunch' Boomer thought to himself.

With Buttercup and Butterball

Buttercup and Butterball despite not being able to use their power's had already won 6 games of dodge ball and were now about to win their seventh game, Butterball had the only ball on her side while Mitch held a ball in his hand "okay Butterball prepare yourself for my fire ball" he said before he threw his ball Butterball just rolled her eyes and stuck her ball out in front of her. Mitch's ball bounced off Butterball's one and hit him in the stomach

"fire ball? That was more like a spark ball" Butterball taunted before giving Buttercup a high five

"we won, we won" Butterball and Buttercup said in union while all of the boys grumbled that they lost again.

With Bunny and Blossom

Everyone in Music class got to pick an instrument of their choice and they had to play a tune on it, Bunny was unfortunately to slow and only managed to get a xylophone while Blossom was looking at the teacher's electric guitar "would you like to give it a try?" he asked Blossom who nodded. The teacher then extended his guitar out in front of him and Blossom took it out of his hands before she started playing it like a pro shocking everyone. Once she finished everyone clapped and the teacher smiled "you can have that if you want" the teacher said which made Blossom's face light up like a Christmas tree and she nodded "okay come and pick it up at the end of the day" he said as he took the guitar back and put it on his desk while Blossom walked over to Bunny.

With Bubbles and Butch

Butch and Bubbles were now bored out of their brains to them math class would have to be the worst and most useless subject in the school and what made it worse was that when it came to math they were absolutely hopeless. The teacher was now talking and writing some equations on the board for everyone to copy down into their work books, here's what they were thinking:

Bubbles: For each set of ratios, find the two that are proportional, huh?

Butch: Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang, Walla walla, bing bang, Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang...

With Buster and Brick

Buster and Brick were now in English writing down different poems and sentences off the blackboard and into their text books, Brick now had an extremely bored look on his face as he wrote in his text book "when the hell are we gonna use garbage in the future" Brick mumbled to himself earning a slight giggle/snicker from the kid's around him.

With Boomer

The bell rang for lunch and everyone exited the art room and began heading towards the cafeteria as Boomer exited the room he bumped into someone, he looked up a bit and gave a slight gulp standing in front of him was Scott and his friends "you're gonna pay for getting me a detention" he said angrily

"uh oh" Boomer said under his breath.

Skip to the cafeteria

The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys were now almost finished with their lunches when they realised something "hey where's Boomer?" Butch asked, suddenly the door's to the cafeteria slammed open and everyone went wide eyed as they saw Boomer limp in. Boomer was now in his underwear with a few shreds of his clothes still barely clinging to his body, he had a black eye, was missing 5 teeth, large bruises were starting to form on his body, and he was covered in scratches and bite marks.

"Dear god Boomer what happened to you?" Brick asked

"Scott and his friends beat me up" Boomer replied

"and what happened to your clothes" Blossom asked

"they then tossed me over the fence into the back yard of the lady who lives next to the school *sigh* apparently she got two new Huskies that hate intruders" he said while motioning to his bite marks.

Bubbles was absolutely appalled at what had happened to her Boomie "you should tell the principle" she said

"why bother from what your mum told me his mum is on the parent teacher board so he can't be suspended or expelled" Boomer said, Bubbles then grabbed his hand

"come on we're going to the nurses office" she said in a concerned tone and dragged him away.

Later at the nurses office

Boomer now had bandages around his bite marks, bandaids on some small cuts, and was holding an ice pack over his left eye. He was now wearing a large black and blue jumper that he had gotten out of the lost property box as well as a pair of grey pants 'oh how I wish I could strangle that brute' he thought to himself just as the professor walked into the room. "Hi professor" Boomer said with a small smile which the professor returned

"come on Boomer I need to take you to the hospital" he said as he extended his hand out to Boomer, to which Boomer took and they walked out of the school to the professor's car.

Later

Brick was on the couch reading a comic book with earmuffs on while Buster and Butch played Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, Butch chose ssj3 Broly while Buster chose Burter "you're choosing Burter? He's such a weakling" Butch said "he's not a weakling if you know how to play him" Buster said back "okay then I'll give you a whole bucket of double choc fudge ice cream if you win" Butch said with a grin "and I'll give you two bucket's of double choc fudge ice cream" Buster said returning the grin and they started playing.

About a minute later Boomer walked through the door "hey guys" he said but he got no response "of course" he sighed out before heading to the kitchen and began making dinner for his brothers "five years and I still barely get any recognition from them, oh well" he said and he began getting some stuff out of the pantry.

* * *

**Author's note:** I based Scott off of a bully i had when i was in school, bastard, as well as what he and his friends did to Boomer except for the tossing over the fence, anyway enough about my past please review


	4. The Breakout pt1

Prince Russell, Blade, Brazen, Bruce, Buggz, Blight, and Burner were now floating above what looked like a massive round prison with a massive round wall surrounding it with a massive steel gate.

"Welcome to Lock-Down" Prince Russell said as they all looked down at the prison

"so this is the prison?" Blade asked

"yes" Prince Russell replied

"but you said there were six levels" Brazen said

"yes there are only the rest of it is underground, it was originally all above ground but thanks to several earthquakes it sunk down to the first level" Prince Russell explained.

"The building you see now is both the surveillance room and where petty criminals are kept and tortured, okay now hears the plan Buggz you have some of your bugs sneak into the prison's surveillance room and freeze all of the images on the screens so you won't get caught by the security cameras" Prince Russell said getting a nod from Buggz as he opened his mouth and a swarm of bugs came out and began heading towards the prison. Prince Russell then turned to the others "once that's done you head in and find these criminals" Prince Russell said as he gave Blade the piece of paper that had mug shots on it as well as names and what level they were located on "once you find them, if they're in a cell I want you to melt the bars with your acid" Prince Russell said to Bruce "and once you've found them all bring them over to that lake over there" Prince Russell said as he pointed to a lake that was in the distance "and as long as you're fast and stealthy you won't get caught" Prince Russell finished.

A few minutes later Buggz's bugs returned to him and he obtained all of the information "thankfully there aren't that many guards around in the top bit of the prison so most likely we won't get caught on that level" Buggz said

"wow your bugs are fast" Blight commented with Buggz giving a triumphant smirk

"thanks but unfortunately there's a special force field that reduces any type of super powers to the absolute minimum so we have to try our hardest not to get caught or else prepare for the fight of your lives" Buggz said seriously which made the other kids gulp.

"Okay now go!" Prince Russell ordered the six super powered kids looked at each other and nodded before flying straight down towards the prison into the crimson forest "better them than me" Prince Russell said and he flew over to the lake.

The six super powered kids landed on a truck that was headed inside the prison that was most likely delivering food to the prison, as soon as the truck had made it inside the kids felt themselves get weaker and weaker, they then jumped off the truck and flew straight up to the roof which was dark and kept them well hidden but they still had to hold on to the rafters above to conserve their energy. Blade looked at the piece of paper in his hand "okay it says that the first person were looking for is on level two" Blade said

"okay lets go" Bruce said and they began running and swinging along the rafters while trying to find the entrance to Crimson Hell.

As they stopped to have a rest they heard footsteps approaching they looked down and saw two groups of guards holding gun's meet right underneath them "have you found that escaped prisoner yet?" the leader of one group asked

"no but with those cuffs on he can't get very far" the leader of the other group said

"okay keep searching for him" the first leader said and the two groups went off in different directions.

The clones looked intrigued by this "I wonder who he is" Brazen asked

"he must be pretty good if he can escape these cell's" Blight said

"if we find him we should see if he wants to come with us" Blade said and the other's nodded in agreement before they continued.

Elsewhere

The prisoner in question was running through the corridors of the top bit of Lock-Down, the prisoner was wearing a striped black and white shirt with matching trousers and white plain shoes, the prisoner surprisingly looked no older than 10. The prisoner stopped running and leaned against a wall to catch his breath "where the hell is the exit to this place?" he asked. After a few seconds he stood back up but as he did he accidently pressed a button on the wall that said 'Blugor' "oh shit" he said he then started hearing loud thumping sounds he turned and saw a group of large blue furred masked gorilla-like beasts with skulls painted on where their faces should be each wielding a large broad axe. The prisoner then began running for his life while screaming "CAN'T I EVER GET A BREAK!" which echoed throughout the corridors.

Back with the six super powered kids

The kids had once again stopped to catch their breath just as a group of guards appeared beneath them "where the hell did that little bastard run off too" one man in the group said

"its like he…wait do you hear that" he said everyone was quiet as they could start to hear cracking sounds.

Up above

The six kids could also hear the cracking noise and where curious as to where it was coming from, what they didn't know was that the rafter they were on was weak and was starting to break underneath their combined weight. The next thing they knew the rafter broke and they fell landing on top of some of the guards with the rafters falling on the rest of the guards. The six kids quickly got up and realised that they had been caught, one of the guards pulled out a small remote and was about to press a blue button on it when they heard screaming followed by loud thumping they all turned and saw a boy who had a grey bulky rectangular mechanical left arm, a metal claw on his right arm (his claw looks like Diesel 10's claw from Thomas and the magic railroad) and his face looked like theirs only his eyes were rusty red and so was his messy yet spiky hair.

The super powered kids didn't need to think twice and began running as well while the guards were trampled by the kid and the Blugor's. The kid quickly caught up with the super powered kids and was now running alongside them "are you the guy who escaped from his cell" Bruce asked

"yeah I escaped from my cell and the names Scrapper" Scrapper said he then got a curious look on his face "who are you" he asked as they all quickly turned a corner the kid's then introduced themselves while still running.

Soon they managed to get a good distance between them and the Blugor's but as they turned a corner and ran down the corridor a bit they came to a dead end "shit!" they all said in union they then turned and saw the Blugor's headed straight towards them "double shit!" they said in union as the Blugor's got closer and closer until the Blugor's crashed into them sending them flying through the wall right into the surveillance room shocking everyone in the room as the kids kept flying and crashed through another wall before falling down towards a crimson forest, thankfully they were still able to fly (except for Scrapper who held onto Brazen) and stoped themselves before they hit the ground which had bladed grass.

Brazen was getting annoyed that Scrapper was holding on to her "why are you holding on to me?" she asked

"because they stripped me of my power's so I can't fly" Scrapper explained,

Brazen got an annoyed look on her face before sighing "fine you can hold on to me" she said as he continued to hold on to her

"okay now we have to find the entrance to level two" Blade said

"what! Why the hell would you go there don't you want to escape?" Scrapper asked

"well actually we just came here to get some people if you really want to leave be my guest but just remember you have to face everything all over again" Blade said

"good point, I'm staying with you" Scrapper replied and the kids began flying around trying to find the entrance to level 2.

They soon found a small clearing in the forest that had a deep dark hole in it "that hole lead's to level 2" Scrapper said

"good and that's where the first guy on our list is" Blade said and he jumped in the hole followed by the others.

* * *

okay first part of 'the breakout' i hope you enjoyed it, please review ^_^


	5. The Breakout pt2

When they arrived in level two they found it completely disserted so they decided to walk around to save up some energy as they were walking Blade decided to ask Scrapper a question "so Scrapper" Blade started

"yeah" Scrapper said

"how were you made" Blade asked.

Scrapper took a deep breath and sighed "well I originally started off as a Brick Rowdyruff Boy Xtreme but the guy who bought me actually used me for experiments, as you can see he replaced my arms with these things" he said as he rubbed his bulky arm with his claw "and with more modifications to me I now look the way I do now, in retrospect he did give me abilities and power's I didn't have before" Scrapper finished

"so why are you here" Buggz asked

"for destruction and murder" Scrapper replied

"why did you destroy stuff" Burner asked

"because the man who bought me implanted a chip in my brain and with a remote he could control everything I did so he made me destroy anything he wanted" Scrapper said

"and who did you kill" Brazen asked

"the guy who bought me" Scrapper replied in a slightly happy tone.

Blade looked down at the piece of paper he was holding "it says that the guy we're looking for is on this level..." but before Blade could say anymore they were all knocked off their feet as the ground began to shake violently

"what the hell was that" Brazen asked they then heard a loud gulp they turned to Scrapper and saw him look up the followed his gaze and gulped as well towering over then was a giant blue skinned monster that looked a lot like Godzilla.

The monster then began to show its razor sharp teeth at the seven kids "um... run" Blade said and they began running for their lives as the monster roared and began following them. The kid's continued to run for their lives they passed under several bridge's hoping that they would stop the monster but the monster broke through the bridges as if they were made of Styrofoam.

The kid's could tell that the monster was getting closer and closer until heard a loud grunt followed by another monster came flying straight towards them and crashed into the monster that was chasing, knocking it out. "What the!" the kid's exclaimed at the same time they then heard another loud grunt followed by the sound of something very large slam the ground coming from up ahead. The kids ran down the corridor and came to a shocking sight, in front of them were three severely injured giant monsters stacked in a pile and in front of the pile dusting its hands was a huge, muscular humanoid creature with lumpy blue flesh and large horns.

The kids then walked up to the creature "hey are you Boogie?" Blade asked causing the creature to turn around and sure enough it was the Boogie Man

"and what if I am" Boogie asked in his deep voice

"then we're here to bust you out" Buggz said

"are you serious?" Boogie asked

"yes now come on" Blade said and they continued walking.

Boogie was now leading them towards the stairs that lead to level 3 "why do you want to bust me out of here" Boogie asked

"we're just following orders" Blade replied casually thanks to Boogie they had now found the stair's that led to level three, as they descended the stairs the air started to get hotter and hotter until they finally entered a room that looked more like a desert.

After a few seconds of being on level 3 some of them started to sweat "god if it's this hot on this level imagine what it's like on level four" Brazen said

"why do you think I stayed on level two" Boogie said as the bright hot light beamed down on top of them.

The reason Boogie wasn't frying due to the light was because before he was sent to Lock-Down he had invented a chemical that once ingested would give him immunity to any source of light.

"Okay the next guy we're looking for is some ugly dude wearing a wooden mask who's named Puppette" Blade said as he looked at the piece of paper

"I've heard about him they say he act's and speaks like a child but aside from that they say he has monstrous strength and a temper to match" Boogie explained

"yeah great story but no one cares" Burner said.

They then began flying around the level trying to locate their target, the kids soon landed in a place on the level that had rows of jail cells, "okay let's try and find this guy" Bruce said and they began walking around, but all they found were cell's filled with ether half dead criminal's or skeletons.

Sweat was now pouring down Brazen Bruce Blight Scrapper and Boogies faces "maybe he isn't on this level anymore" Brazen suggested as she wiped the sweat off her face

"most likely" Blight said as he to wiped the sweat off of his face.

"Who are you looking for?" a childish voice asked they looked to the cell on their left and saw what looked like a 4 and a half foot tall marionette slumped on a bed at the back of the cell (he looks, sound's, and acts like Puppetmon only he's wearing the same shirt and pants as Boogie and Scrapper).

"You" they all said in union, Bruce then turned into his slime form, he then opened his mouth and a geyser of greenish brown slime came out and to Blight, Buggz, Burner, Boogie, Scrapper and the marionette's shock the slime melted the bar's, that were made out of duranium, down to the ground as if the slime was a highly corrosive acid

"wow" they all said in union.

The marionette walked out of its cell and smiled "thanks for that my names Puppette" he said then the others told him their names

"okay it says that there one more guy here named Shadow" Blade said as he looked at the piece of paper

"Shadow's in that cell over there" Puppette said as he pointed to the colossal cell at the end of the row of cell's.

"Wow he must be pretty big to have a cell that size" Burner said

"well from what I've heard he's 22' 7''" Puppet said and they began heading over to the cell. When they reached the cell bars they could see a massive figure at the back of the cage "hey Shadow wake up" Puppette said they then all heard a massive yawn before the figure started moving towards the bars.

When the figure could be seen clearly the kids and Boogie were in awe, first of all Puppette wasn't exaggerating about Shadow's size and second was his appearance, he had two horns protruding from the sides of his forehead and stitches running down vertically from the top of his face and down his neck, which is rather long and thick in comparison to his body. His ears and teeth are both pointed, while his lower body was relatively fat and stubby in comparison. His hair and as well as his lips were purple and his skin was pale blue (he looks just like Gecko Moria from One Piece).

Shadow looked down at everyone with intimidating eye "yes what is it?" he asked

"we've come to free you from this prison, now stand back while I melt the bars" Bruce said, Shadow took two steps back before Bruce used his acid slime attack on the bars melting them to the ground.

Once the bars were completely melted Shadow stepped out and stretched "I take it you're gathering the most powerful and dangerous criminals in this god forsaken hell hole" Shadow asked

"I guess, we're just getting the people on this list" Blade said as he showed Shadow the piece of paper.

"Interesting, the people on this list certainly are powerful although these three were stripped of their powers before they were brought here" Shadow said as he pointed at three people on the paper as he handed it back to Blade

"how do you know?" Blade asked

"they were on this level for about a month but due to them beating up everyone on this level they were sentenced to level six" Shadow explained

"how did they beat everyone up if they didn't have powers" Brazen asked

"I don't know despite their age they had the strength of two body builders" Shadow explained they all gave Shadow a surprised look before they began heading towards the entrance to level four.

As they got closer they could feel the heat raising, when they reached the entrance Blade was about to open the door when shadow stopped him "what's wrong?" Blade asked

"if you want to get down to level 4 without being detected then you have to go down the vent" Shadow said while pointing at a tower that looked like it was glowing red on the inside.

"Why can't we take the stairs?" Blade asked

"because the door's at level 4 are guarded and if you entered that way we'd all be caught" Shadow explained.

Blade nodded at this "okay then let's go" he said and they all headed over to the vent.

When they arrived they were met by the hot air coming up from level 4 Blade turned and looked at everyone "now remember the second you enter level 4 stop floating down" he said as he grabbed Boogie and jumped into the hole Brazen grabbed Scrapper and jumped down the hole, Bruce and Buggz grabbed Shadow and jumped down the hole while saying "you need to lose some weight" and finally Blight grabbed Puppette and jumped down the hole followed by Burner.

* * *

okay another chapter is done i hope you enyoyed reading it, please review


	6. The Breakout pt3

Once they entered level four they realised that if they hadn't floated down they would have landed in the caldron filled with boiling hot blood. They all landed on a large bridge that was above the caldron of blood and were now starting to sweat "god it feels like I'm on the sun" Blight said

"okay so who are we looking for on this level" Boogie asked

"some guy with a metal mask named Inferno" Brazen replied then nearly everyone's eyes went wide. They all looked down and saw that their feet were steaming before they started jumping around saying "hot! hot! hot! hot! hot!" repeatedly

"why is the ground so hot!" Buggz screamed

"the air's so hot it feels like my lungs are on fire!" Boogie said

"hurry up! We've gotta hurry and get out of here!" Blight said

Burner, Blade and Puppette looked at each other "babies" they said in union and then they all ran off in a random direction.

They had to be super careful on this level because there were heaps of guards on this level that were forcing and torturing the criminal's on this level to do hard physical labour and if they got caught it'd be all over. They soon spotted Inferno carrying large logs that were used to keep the fires burning (he looks like Skullmeramon only his chains are metallic blue his hair is completely blue) "okay I'll distract those guards while you break those rings that are on his wrists and head to level five I'll catch up" Shadow said he then got out of his hiding place

"he's ether extremely brave or extremely dumb" Buggz said with the others agreeing.

Shadow quietly walked up to a group of guards who were torturing prisoners, Shadow then jumped up and stomped on the ground hard knocking everyone on the level off their feet. The guards turned and saw Shadow flashing them a grin, they then drew their weapons and chased after him as he ran away. The kids admired his bravery as they ran over to Inferno "who are you?" Inferno asked

"we're here to bust you out now come on" Brazen said as Bruce melted the hinges off the cuffs that restrained Inferno's powers Bruce then grabbed Inferno and they began running around trying to find the entrance to level five.

"This place is like a fucking maze" Bruce said as they went up and down stairs soon the heat started to get to the super powered kids and they started slowing down until they were at walking speed.

Brazen tried using her ice breath but it was so hot that her ice breath just turned into steam the second it left her mouth "it's so hot in here my ice powers won't work" she said as she started to wobble on her feet until she collapsed, but thankfully Scrapper caught her before she hit the ground. Scrapper then picked her up and started carrying her bridal style, surprisingly despite his arm's being made of metal they were almost ice cold

"before you ask my arms are heat resistant so that's why they're cold" Scrapper said with a small smile and continued walking.

They soon found the stairs that led to level five, when they reached the stairs they were met with a refreshing gust of cold air "ah that feels so nice" Brazen said as Scrapper put her down and they all began heading down the stairs. As they went further down they noticed that it was getting colder and colder the further they went, soon they came to a large wooden door that had a large five on it. They then opened the doors and were instantly hit with a rush of freezing cold air that encased them all in blocks of ice but they easily broke out on them

"we'd better get one hell of a reward for this" Buggz said with the other's agreeing before they stepped inside.

After walking around a bit they heard growl's they looked around and saw that they were completely surrounded by wolves, everyone gulped "why did it have to be the wolves?" Boogie asked

"okay everybody get ready to fight" Blade said

"no you all need your energy to get the guy you're looking for go ahead and I'll catch up" Scrapper said as his robotic hand retracted into his bulky arm and out came what looked like a laser

"are you sure?" Blade said as the wolves started coming closer

"yes now go...oh and Brazen" Scrapper said

"yeah" Brazen asked

"I think you're cute" Scrapper replied and gave her a wink Brazen's cheeks went red before she started running with the others following behind her.

Scrapper grinned as the wolves charged at him "stupid mutts" he muttered before he started shooting wildly at the wolves ether seriously injuring them or killing them. Some of the wolves got lucky and managed to bite him but were almost immediately killed by him.

The other's had now arrived at the jail cell's "okay so what does this guy look like?" Blight asked

"we're looking for this... animal?" he said as he pointed to a mug shot of a wolf of some kind but no name next to it

"okay let's search for this thing" Bruce said and they began walking around.

As they were walking around they heard growling and whimpering coming from the small forest on the level, they then began heading towards the forest to see what was making the noise. They soon arrived in a clearing to see a creature chained to a steel pole in the centre of the clearing while eating a wolf that looked like it had just been killed. The creature had the head of a wolf with long spiky red hair that went 1/3 down his back, the torso of a very muscular man, it's front legs looked like gorilla's arms, it's back legs and where it's hips would be were made of metal but it's wolf like feet were organic, it had a long wolf like tail and finally he was almost completely covered in thick blood red fur except for his chest.

The creature heard them enter the clearing and lunged at them only to be stopped by the chain, it landed on the ground but instantly got back up and growled at them "hey calm down we're here to help" Burner said

the creature stopped growling and glared at them "yeah right you're just gonna torture me like all of the other's" the creature growled out but his opinion changed when Bruce used his acid slime to melt the chain in half freeing him. The creature gave them a curious look as they didn't move "why did you free me?" the creature growled out

"because we're busting you out of here, by the way what's your name" Bruce said

"my names Cerberus and what's the catch for my freedom" he asked

"help us take over the world" Blade replied

"...deal" Cerberus agreed.

As they were about to head to the last level because they were freezing their asses off they were each hit on the head by bits of concrete they all looked up and saw the roof had countless cracks all over it "uh oh" they all said in union.

Scrapper as well as some of the wolves he was still fighting against were also hit on the head by bits of concrete "what the hell?" Scrapper said as he picked up a piece of concrete that had hit him.

Up on level four, Shadow had been running around the level while constantly stomping on the ground to knock the guards down while also unknowingly weakening the ground and structures on the level, with one final super hard stomp he made everyone on the level fly up about ten feet in the air while also making the ground collapse sending everything on level four plummeting down into level five. The super powered kids who were holding Puppette Boogie Inferno and Cerberus had managed to avoid all of the falling debris from level four, the result from the fire and heat mixing with the ice and cold temperature caused a mist that covered the whole floor.

The super powered kids used their super vision to try and find Shadow, after a bit of searching they found him only he wasn't on the fifth floor, due to his size and weight he had punched a hole right into the sixth floor. The six super powered kids flew through the hole while carrying their new acquaintances "whoa Shadow what happened?" Bruce asked as he helped him up

"I was stomping too much and well I guess I don't know my own strength" he said sheepishly

"anyway the last four people we're looking for are on this level" Blade said as the roof started to get cracks on it.

As they were about to start searching for the last four people on the list Brazen remembered something "what about Scrapper!" she said before any of them could reply a part of the roof broke and a pile of rubble fell through.

Once the dust had settled some groaning could be heard before Scrapper burst out of the pile of rubble "ow that hurt" he said as he rubbed his head

"it's good to know you survived that" Brazen said

"thanks" Scrapper said.

Shadow turned to the side and saw three of the people on the list "hey girls" he said which made all of the others look, when they saw who was in the cell their eyes went wide in confusion...

* * *

another chapter done by the great Starscream, please review


	7. The Breakout pt4

**Previously:** _Shadow turned to the side and saw three of the people on the list "hey girls" he said which made all of the others look, when they saw who was in the cell their eyes went wide in confusion..._

In a cell on the left side of them were three girls that looked like the Powerpuff Girls only they looked evil. Shadow then grabbed the bars of the cell and tore them off before throwing them across the level "thanks a million" the girl that looked like Blossom said

"you're welcome" Shadow replied

"who are you three" Bruce asked as he looked at the three girls.

The three girls turned to him and smirked

"I'm Berserk" the one that looked like Blossom said

"I'm Brat" the one that looked like Bubbles only thinner said

"And I'm Brute" the one that looked like Buttercup said

"And together we're the Powerpunk Girls!" they said in union

"That's great but we need to get this last huh?" Blade said with a look of pure confusion on his face

"what's wrong" Inferno asked

"there's a picture of a train on this" Blade said

"that's Loco, he's behind that large gate over there" Berserk said pointing to the large duranium gates.

They ran over to the gates and sure enough inside was a large dark blue steam locomotive (he looks and talks like Locomon) that was tied down with chains Bruce once again used his acid slime to melt away the bars and he also melted the chains anchoring Loco down.

"he doesn't seem very lively" Inferno said

"that's because his fire's out" Brute said as if stating the obvious.

Blade zipped into Loco's cab and opened up his firebox "let's see if we can get a little kindling going" he said he then took a deep breath and blew a stream of fire straight into Loco's firebox before closing the hatch.

Two eye appeared in the rectangle holes on the sides of the smoke box door before its deafening whistle blew, the whistle was so loud that it caused the cracking roof above level six to collapse sending everything on level five plummeting down into level six. The ten super powered kids Boogie Puppette Shadow Inferno Cerberus and Loco went wide eyed at what had just happened "okay if that didn't get the rest of the guard's attention nothing will" Bruce said with everyone agreeing

"okay we're tunnelling out of here now" Bruce said as he once again used his acid slime to melt through the layers of concrete and duranium until he came to rock

"okay lets tunnel" Burner said then she Blight and Buggz held hands and began spinning around like top's before flying straight into the newly exposed rock and began making a steady tunnel that went up.

Loco was the first to go and began reversing up the tunnel with the others, except for Shadow, grabbing onto him not wanting to walk up the tunnel while Shadow followed them. Soon Burner Blight and Buggz emerged from the ground about five meters away from Prince Russell and collapsed on the ground with their heads rocking around "huh and here I thought I'd have to make some new warriors" Prince Russell said as Loco backed out of the tunnel and into the field followed by Shadow.

"Welcome new friends I am Prince Russell the one who organised to have you all freed" Prince Russell said

"besides from taking over the world what was the other reason for freeing us?" Inferno asked

"huh I thought your first question would be how is a giant piece of Broccoli is walking and talking" Prince Russell questioned

"that would be my second question but what's the answer to my first question" Inferno asked

"I need you to help me destroy 9 little brats" Prince Russell said and told them about the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys.

Boogie and the Powerpunk Girls fully agreed on helping destroy the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys mainly for their own reasons. The others had also agreed to help destroy the Rowdyruff Boys and the Powerpuff Girls as well.

"So do you have a plan on how to destroy them?" Berserk asked

"yes but first" Prince Russell started as his left arm went black before he ripped it off and regrew another one, he then broke his black arm into four even pieces "eat these they'll give you your power's back" he finished as he handed the girls and Scrapper a piece of his arm each.

The girls and Scrapper looked at the piece's and took them before reluctantly eating them almost throwing up in the process but as soon as they swallowed the pieces they felt their power's comeback "alright!" they said in union and they began floating in the air. Prince Russell then did the same thing again only he gave the pieces to Boogie, Puppette, Shadow, Inferno, Cerberus, and he threw the last piece into Loco's fire box, thus giving them more power's (e.g. the ability to fly).

"Okay let's go" Prince Russell said and he flew off with the other's following him except for Loco who for some reason couldn't fly like the others so he just travelled along the ground mowing down everything in his path.

As they were flying Blight saw all of the black smoke coming out of Loco's funnel "pollution" he said as he started to drool before he flew down to Loco, he then landed on top of Loco just behind his funnel.

Blight licked his lips and then put his entire mouth over Loco's funnel before he began sucking on it as if it was a straw and began drinking all of the smoke coming out of as if it was water, fortunately Loco didn't notice what Blight was doing but the other's above sure did. Blade was the first to speak "does anyone know why he's sucking on Loco's funnel?" he asked

"my guess is that because he was made from pollution he eats pollution" Prince Russell theorised the other's just shrugged and continued following Prince Russell.

After they had left the area all of the prisoner's who were now free began coming out of the hole Burner Blight and Buggz made cheering for their new freedom as well as the destruction of Lock-Down, amongst these prisoner's were the ex-villains from Townsville The Gangreen Gang, Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess, Sedusa and the Amoeba Boys. Even though they had become good they were still considered a threat and were sent to Lock-Down, but thanks to some persuasion from the Powerpuff Girl they got them sentenced to level six so they wouldn't be tortured. Unfortunately even the Rowdyruff Boys were considered criminal's but once again thanks to the girls they were able to persuade the police and the chief warden of Lock-Down to let them free but if they did so much as one thing wrong they would be sent straight to Lock-Down.

"So should we head back to Townsville" Ace asked

"yes we should seeing as how all of our things are there and also given Lock-Down's current condition I don't think that we will be sent back there anytime soon" Mojo Jojo said with the others nodding before they began heading off in a random direction.

Back at the prison

The elevator that helped the guards get to each level came down to where level four used to be the door opened to reveal a tall and muscular man wearing a black button up shirt with a long jacket over it, draped over like a cape. He wore black pants with large thick black army boots and a badge on the left side of his chest that said Chief Warden Zade. When he saw what had happened to levels four and five the cigar that was in his mouth fell out, he looked straight down and saw prisoners running into the cell where Loco had been kept. Zade got a horrible scowl on his face before he grabbed the walkie talkie attached to his belt and held a button down before speaking "tell the Powerpuff Girls and those little piles of scum the Rowdyruff Boys to come here a.s.a.p." he said in a gruff voice, he then took his finger off the button on the walkie talkie and put it back on his belt.

Zade growled as he pressed a button on the side of the elevator making the door's close and the elevator back up to level two "whoever is responsible for this will pay with their lives" he said to himself as the elevator entered level two.

* * *

okay this is the last part about the breakout, and encase your wondering what Zade fully looks like, he looks like Shiliew from one piece, also if anyone likes the **english version of Powerpuff Girls Z** there's a link on my profile where you can **download all of the episodes**, well other than that enjoy and review.


	8. The Aftermath

The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys had just finished school for the day "ah finally school's over now we can just relax" Butch said in a happy tone

"speak for yourself I have to do a project on human evolution" Boomer said in a slightly annoyed tone, then they saw a familiar heart shape in the sky

"come on everyone Townsville's in trouble" Blossom said and they all flew off hoping it wasn't anything to serious.

Within a few seconds they had broke through the roof of the Mayor's office "what's the trouble Mayor?" Blossom asked in her serious tone

"Chief Warden Zade need's you to come to Lock-Down" immediately the girls and boys flinched a bit when they heard that, the sound's of prisoner's screaming in agony as they're tortured inhumanely sent shivers right down to their very core and Zade wasn't any better ether, in fact he was probably worse than everyone in the prison combined, he slaughtered countless prisoner's without batting an eye and enjoyed seeing the look's of pain on their faces, the girl's and boy's nodded and began heading towards Lock-Down.

* * *

As they were flying the girls could see the worried looks on the boys faces, the girls stopped which made the boys stop as well, Blossom then floated over to Brick and held his hand "don't worry Brick we'll make sure nothing bad happens to you or your brother's, right girls?" Blossom said Bubbles responded by pulling Boomer into a tight hug, Bunny grabbed Buster's hand and nodded, and finally Buttercup uncharacteristically grabbed Butch's right arm while Butterball grabbed Butch's left arm.

Buttercup then turned to Butterball and gave her one of her usual scowls while Butterball returned the scowl all the while Butch was smirking his brother's caught onto what their gutter minded brother was thinking but chose to ignore it, for now. The moment was interrupted as someone cleared their throat "shall we continue" Blossom said trying to cut the tension between Butterball and Buttercup before thing's got ugly they nodded and continued towards Lock-Down.

* * *

When they arrived they were greeted by a very busty blonde haired lady who looked to be in her early twenties she was wearing a light green button up shirt with forest green short jeans that showed over ¾'s of her perfectly shapely smooth legs. "Hi kid's" she said in the friendliest voice ever with a smile to match

"hey Jenny we were called to come here for some reason" Blossom said

"huh? so you weren't informed about the massive break out?" she asked, shocking the kids

"BREAK OUT!" they all exclaimed.

A door then opened to reveal Chief Warden Zade "good your here, have you little scum piles been good?" he asked referring to the Rowdyruff Boy's to which they mumbled "yes" "okay, Jenny" Zade started

"SIR!" Jenny replied as she stood up

"give these brats a full body search and then put the Antidote X cuffs on them and then meet me at the elevator" Zade said in his cold sadistic voice before he turned around and walked off.

* * *

Soon Jenny was leading the kids to the elevator while they had their cuffs on, Butch now had a bright red hand print on his cheek and he was mumbling curses, during Butch's full body search he had turned around and had rubbed his face in Jenny's P-cup sized breasts and said that they were extremely soft, Jenny had responded to that by slapping him across the face so hard that he was sent flying across the room and slamming into the wall.

They soon arrived at the elevator where Zade was waiting impatiently for them "took you long enough" he said as he opened the elevator and walked in followed by everyone else, once they were all in the door's closed and the elevator began descending.

As it was going down Blossom started to speak "so who broke out?" she asked Zade turned to her with a scowl and his fist's tightened before he started to speak.

Zade took a deep breath and sighed "the first one who broke out of his cell somehow was a freakish 10 year old piece of trash named Scrapper, on level 2 that monster Boogie was the second one to escape, on level three the giant named Shadow and the overgrown toothpick Puppette somehow had the bars to their cell's melted off, and nearly every prisoner on levels four five and six escaped through a tunnel someone made a total of 300 prisoners have escaped and are now running wild out there" Zade said as they passed level three and were about to enter level four normally it would start to get really hot about now but for some reason it felt the same as the other floors.

When they reached level four the elevator stopped and the door's opened, when they did the kids eyes went wide as they could now see all the way down to level six "my god what happened to level four and five?" Butch asked

"from what I've been told Shadow weakened the floor by stomping around so much which caused all of level four to come crashing down into level five and the resulting weight caused level five to come crashing down into level six" Zade replied

"do you know if Mojo's okay" Boomer asked

"why would I give a fuck about that stupid monkey, I hope he was crushed" Zade said shocking the Rowdyruff Boy's.

Butch just glared at Zade, sure he absolutely hated Zade's guts and wished he was the one in the cell's being tortured but what he had just said about his father crossed the line, then without even thinking he jumped up and kicked Zade hard in the back sending him flying out of the open elevator and plummeting straight down. Even though Butch had Antidote X cuffs on he still had a kick of five donkey's combined "see you in hell!" Butch called out as Zade's yells faded before a thud was heard.

Butch gave a slight snicker before he realised what he had just did, he turned around and saw everyone had shocked looks on their faces, Jenny stepped forward and pressed the button on the elevator the doors closed and the elevator began heading up. Jenny turned to Butch and looked down at him "I'm sorry I didn't mean to kill him it's just what he said about our dad made me really angry and please don't keep me here" he said as he also uncharacteristically got on his knees and begged Jenny with real tears in his eyes.

His brother's and the Powerpuff Girl's were surprised at the way Butch was acting at the moment but they had to admit that they too would be begging not to stay at this hell hole that calls itself a prison. Jenny bent down to Butch's eye level and decided to shut him up by giving him a kiss on the forehead which actually worked "as far as anyone knows he tripped" Jenny said with a smile "and that goes for the rest of you" she said turning to the other's who nodded.

"Now that that scum bag's out of the picture does that mean you're now the Chief Warden?" Blossom asked

"yep and there's gonna be some major changes around here" Jenny said

"by the way was that the only reason you wanted us to come here" Bubbles asked

"yes and also we need you to help us round up every single prisoner that escaped except for the people who were good guys kept in level six" Jenny replied

"will do" Blossom said as the elevator stopped and the doors opened up.

The new Chief Warden Jenny unlocked the cuffs on the super powered kids wrists "I'll send you a list of the criminal's who escaped through the mail so you'll know who to look for and remember he tripped" Jenny said and she sent them on their way.

Meanwhile

On a pile of large jagged chunks of concrete the body of Zade could be seen lying perfectly still on top of it, that was until his left hand began twitch before forming into a fist...

* * *

well all i can say is review please ^_^


	9. The Breakdown

Prince Russell and the other's had now landed in front of a huge old mansion that was in the middle of a forest that had two path's leading to it, one a dirt gravely path and a path of destruction made by Loco "so we're gonna be living in this dump?" Berserk asked

"would you rather go back to the prison?" Prince Russell asked back only receiving silence "good" he then opened the doors to show that the inside looked relatively new "I spent the last week fixing this place up to liveable, oh and Loco you've got a shed all to yourself" Prince Russell said as he pointed to the shed to which Loco went into it while the others went inside the mansion.

Soon everyone had chosen their own room's and had now met at the dining room which had a massive table in it "so now that we're as free as birds and have a place to live how are we gonna take over this planet?" Inferno asked as he leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the table.

"Well the main thing were gonna do is destroy the Powerpuff Girl's and Rowdyruff Boy's" Prince Russell said

"uh rather than destroy the Powerpuff Girl's and Rowdyruff Boy's cant we just make them suffer for a while?" Brute asked

"I like her idea" Blight said with the other's agreeing.

Prince Russell smirked at this "okay then how about we go one at a time and test out our abilities on the Powerpuff Girl's and Rowdyruff Boy's, I'll decide who's the one to go first" he said as he looked at everyone before his eyes landed on Shadow "okay Shadow you'll be the first to show your skill's to the Powerpuff Girl's and Rowdyruff Boy's" he decided,

"perfect I wonder how they'll act when they see my power's" Shadow said he then stood up with a grin plastered on his face.

Later

It was now five o'clock and Butch was now exiting Malph's Supermarket with a bag of groceries "jeez why couldn't Boomer get this stuff himself, lazy bastard" Butch said to himself, he was about to fly off when he found out that his feet wouldn't leave the ground "what the?" he turned around and his eyes went wide as something that could only be described as giant demon. "Who the hell are you?" Butch asked

"the name's Shadow" he simply replied before his left hand, which now had a black aura around it, shot straight towards Butch and his index finger lightly tapped Butch's forehead.

Once Shadow had tapped Butch's forehead Butch's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he remained perfectly still. Shadow snickered at this he then looked down at his foot which was on Butch's shadow and took it off before bending down and amazingly began peeling Butch's shadow off the ground as if it were a piece of tape. Once the peeled shadow reached Butch's feet Shadow gave one hard tug and a ripping sound was heard before Butch fell back and hit the ground.

Shadow grinned as he held the top of Butch's shadow between his thumb and index finger before it was absorbed into his hand, Shadow then looked down at the unconscious Butch and snickered "you be a good boy now" he said before he burst out laughing and flew off.

About an hour later Butch woke up in his bed "huh how did I get here?" he asked himself before he was hit with the intoxicating aroma of Boomer's cooking, he instantly began drooling a river before he zipped downstairs to find Boomer putting food on the table

"ah Butch you're up, are you okay, a clerk at Malph's found you out the front of the store asleep or unconscious whichever one it was" Boomer said before calling both Brick and Buster.

Butch then told Boomer about his encounter with Shadow "hmm that name sounds familiar" Brick said

"I know! that asshole Zade said that he was one of the prisoner's that escaped from Lock-Down" Buster said which made everyone remember what Zade had said and also the kick Butch gave him putting an end to his reign of terror over the prison.

Brick leaned over to Butch "once again, nice kick" he said nudging Butch in the side

"thanks bro" Butch said and he hugged Brick surprising everyone

"uh did I just hug my dearest brother that I love" Butch said before slapping his hands over his mouth.

His brothers gave him the weirdest look "Butch are you okay?" Buster asked

"I don't know I just got the uncontrollable urge to hug Brick" Butch replied before he hugged Brick again "what's wrong with me?" he said as he quickly retracted his arm's from Brick

"maybe you should go back to bed" Boomer suggested Butch nodded he then got out of his chair and began walking towards his room but as he did Boomer noticed that there was something weird-er about Butch but he couldn't tell what it was so he just shrugged it off.

About fifteen minutes later Brick and Buster had finished their dinner and had left Boomer to clean everything up as usual, as he was cleaning up he gave a small sad sigh "just once I'd wish they'd thank me for all of the stuff I do, I mean I clean everything up, fix things that they break, wash their clothes, buy food for all of us and still they don't appreciate me" Boomer said as tear came to his eye. Normally this kind of stuff wouldn't get to him but for some reason tonight was different, so far tonight he had to clean up three messes Brick made, two messes that Buster made, fix the pool table, make dinner, pick up Butch from the supermarket, and now had to wash all of the dishes by hand Because Buster and Butch had been wrestling earlier and had broken the dishwasher.

Just as he finished he heard the sound of glass breaking which made Boomer slump on the bench "hey Boomer can you come and fix the window" Brick called out, Boomer snapped, he rose his fist up and brought it down breaking the bench in half and then in a fit of rage he began destroying the whole kitchen but he didn't care in the least. Brick and Buster, zipped into the kitchen and saw Boomer destroying it, they saw that Boomer had a look of pure rage on his face while tear's were starting to form in his eyes.

Brick and Buster quickly acted and restrained Boomer as best they could without hurting him, Boomer struggled against them a bit before he stopped and just began to cry uncontrollably "Buster call the girls and tell them to send Bubbles over here!" Brick ordered and Buster zipped over to the phone which fortunately wasn't destroyed and began calling the girls.

At the Powerpuff Girls house

The Utonium family had just finished their dinner when the phone rang, Buttercup was the first one to answer it "yeah who's this?" she asked with everyone giving her disapproving look's

"hey Buttercup it's me Buster" Buster said

"what's the problem" Buttercup asked

"get Bubbles over here a.s.a.p. I think Boomer's having a nervous breakdown" Buster said

"okay she'll be there in a minute" Buttercup said and she hung up. Buttercup turned to her sisters

"what's the problem Buttercup?" Blossom asked

"Boomer's having a nervous breakdown and they want Bubbles over there a.s.a.p." Buttercup said the turned to Bubbles but all they saw was a cloud of dust in Bubbles' shape.

Back at the Rowdyruff Boy's house

Brick had moved Boomer (who was still crying) to the couch and was now trying to calm him down just then the door burst open and Bubbles flew straight into the house and within a second she was right next to Boomer who had now curled in a ball she then wrapped her chunky arms around Boomer and pulled him into a hug and gently rocked him back and forth until his crying became sniffles and then he stopped completely. When he stopped he lifted his head up and came face to face with the girl that he loved "tell me what happened" she said with a concerned smile on her face, Boomer gave a sad sigh and began telling Bubbles what happened.

When he had finished he now had his face buried in Bubbles' chest and was crying again, Bubbles held him tightly and gently rubbed his back while scowling "BOY'S, IN HERE NOW!" Bubbles screamed and in a second Buster and a half asleep Butch entered the room

"you called" Buster said

"where's Brick!" Bubbles demanded they then heard a muffled voice Bubbles turned and saw that she was sitting on top of Brick.

She then floated up a bit and Brick zipped out "my god I don't know whether to be disgusted or turned on" Brick said, the next thing he knew he was zapped with Bubbles' laser eyes.

"Is it true that you three have been taking advantage of Boomer's good nature?" Bubbles demanded

"is it our fault he's such a doormat" Brick protested angrily

"Boomie's not a doormat and if you three idiot's don't start pulling your weight around here I'll crush you like the maggots that you are" Bubbles threatened making the boy's gulp and nod. Bubbles grinned at this and then turned her attention back to Boomer and kissed him on the cheek and held him a little tighter.

After a few minutes Bubbles decided to go back home, she gave Boomer one more tight squeeze followed by a small peck on the lips before she got up and began heading for the front door. Just as she was about to leave she looked to her left and saw Brick and Buster playing pool, she then walked up to them and grabbed them by their shirt's "for the next month you two as well as Butch are going to do whatever chore Boomer wants you to do without a single complaint, got it!" she said not wanting to see or hear her Boomie cry again due to too much stress and under appreciation "now go and apologise!" she ordered and Brick and Buster left the room so fast that they left after images Bubbles grinned and with that she left.

* * *

all i can say is please review ^_^


	10. The shadow fighter

_Beep. Beep. Beep_. SMASH! "Damn alarm" Boomer mumbled as he got out of bed with a yawn he was about to start making breakfast for everyone when he could smell something cooking "uh?" he said he then zipped downstairs. When he arrived in the destroyed kitchen he saw Butch wearing his apron while making breakfast for everyone "uh Butch" Boomer said

Butch turned around with a big smile on his face "good morning oh sweetest brother of mine" Butch said as he walked over to Boomer and gave him a tight hug before going back to breakfast.

"Uh Butch why are you making breakfast" Boomer asked

"I just decided to make breakfast for the greatest brothers in the world who I love" Butch said a little to sweetly "so you just watch some TV and I'll tell you when it's ready okay" he smile while Boomer went to the lounge room to watch TV.

For the rest of the day everyone had noticed Butch's change in behaviour it was as if every scrap of badness had been extracted from him so now he was 100% good, Blossom and Brick were sitting on a bench outside while watching their siblings muck around "so do you have any idea what's up with Butch?" she asked Brick

"maybe..." Brick started and he told Blossom about Butch's encounter with Shadow.

When he had finished Blossom had a frown on her face "Brick can I borrow your phone?" Blossom asked

"of course" Brick replied as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a red mobile phone and handed it to her, she thanked him and began pressing buttons.

Lock-Down

Chief warden Jenny was overlooking the renovations being done to Lock-Down:

Level 1's Crimson Forest was now being turned into a regular forest, it still had poisonous bugs in it only now antidote's were available encase you were bitten and the hole that led to level 2 had been closed up

Level 2 was basically the same as before only now it was monster free

Level 3 still kept its desert look but now it was the same temperature as the above floor's

Level 6 was now under construction and the hole that Blight Burner and Buggz had made was now sealed up, what unnerved Jenny though was the fact that Zade's body hadn't been found which indicated that he was still alive and possibly planning revenge.

She was about to go on her break when she heard her phone ring "hello?" she answered

"hi Jenny it's me Blossom" Blossom said

"oh hi Blossom what's the problem" Jenny asked

"um the prisoner Shadow did he have any power's or anything" Blossom asked

Jenny was familiar with Shadow and what he was capable of "yes he has the power to manifest and control shadows as physical beings. He also once built an army of zombie's, by depriving living beings of their shadows and implanting them in dead bodies" Jenny said, she then heard Brick calling out to Butch "oh crap" Jenny said quietly.

Back at school

Butch was now standing in front of Brick and Blossom with a smile on his face "you called for me oh dearest brother of mine" Butch said

"yeah stand still" Brick said as he inspected Butch from top to bottom "he doesn't have a shadow" Brick said

"so what happens if someone's shadow is taken" Blossom asked Jenny, slightly fearing the answer

"Shadow could use Butch's shadow to ether make another Butch, add Butch's shadow to himself to make himself stronger, or use it to make a zombie" Jenny explained

"so nothing bad's gonna happen to Butch" Blossom asked

"no but if I had to estimate Shadow's strength I'd say he's about as strong as Brick so add his strength as well as Butch's and that's how strong he'd be if he absorbed Butch's shadow" Jenny said.

Blossom got a curious look on her face "what do you think he'll most likely do with Butch's-" before Blossom could finish a car landed in front of her Brick and Butch which was followed by her special phone going off. Blossom pulled out what looked like a mobile phone version of the hotline out of her pants pocket "what's the trouble Mayor" she asked

"Blossom tell Butch to stop wrecking the town" the Mayor said as cars and trucks were being thrown all around the city.

Blossom frowned at this "don't worry Mayor were on it" she said and she hung up she then turned her attention back to Brick's phone and continued speaking "Jenny it seems Shadow's used Butch's shadow to make another Butch, so what should we do?"

"Try and make the two touch, if you do then they'll be connected again" Jenny explained

"awesome thanks Jenny" Blossom said and she hung up "come on Brick Butch lets go we should be able to handle shadow Butch by ourselves" Blossom said Brick nodded and the three of them began heading towards Townsville.

Townsville

Shadow had manifested Butch's shadow which also contained all of Butch's badness into a pure evil fighter that was amazingly stronger than the original Butch, he wore a forest green shirt with a black skull in the middle, black ripped jeans, and black sneakers, but the thing that differed him from the real Butch the most was that he had black rings around his eyes and his iris and pupil's had swapped colours so his pupil was dark green and his iris was black.

Shadow Butch was now destroying the tops of the buildings as he zipped from the top of one building to another before coming down and slamming on the ground, the force of the impact caused the road to curl upwards, sending cars hurling upwards as the wave of asphalt hit them. Shadow Butch gave a psychopathic laugh as he saw all of the overturned cars before he began blasting them, but his fun was cut short as he was kicked in the side of the face and sent grinding along the ground until he crashed into a car.

Shadow Butch climbed out of the pile of twisted metal that used to be a car he looked a head and saw Blossom Brick and the smiling Butch "alright you get back in Butch's body now before we're forced to get ugly" Brick demanded, Shadow Butch scowled at the three new arrival's that had interrupted his fun before he flew into the building behind him. Blossom scowled at this "after-" but before Blossom could finish the entire building lifted off its foundation and rose into the air.

Once the building was high enough they could see that Shadow Butch was the one lifting the building up before he threw it straight at Blossom Brick and Butch "oh this is bad" Brick said before the building landed and collapsed on top of them, Shadow Butch snickered at this and blasted the pile of rubble that was once a building.

Once the dust had cleared Brick Blossom and Butch emerged from what remained of the building, Brick and Blossom scowled at Shadow Butch while Butch continued smiling "okay Brick let's do our flaming petal attack" Blossom said with Brick nodding in agreement.

Brick and Blossom began to glow before they held hands and began spinning around rapidly until they turned into a ball of fire that shot up towards Shadow Butch, the flaming ball was now directly above Shadow Butch. Shadow Butch gave the flaming ball a questioning look before a shower of blossom petals made of fire rained down on top of him, to Shadow Butch it felt like red hot blades were slicing through his flesh. This continued until Shadow Butch flew straight up into the fire ball and about two seconds later Brick and Blossom were sent flying out of it by an energy blast to the stomach each and as the ball of fire disappeared a badly cut up Shadow Butch could be seen with his arms out to the sides with a grin on his face.

When Brick was finally able to stop himself he looked towards where Shadow Butch was but he was nowhere to be seen "huh where did he go?" he asked before he heard an evil chuckle he turned around only to be socked in the jaw by Shadow Butch which was followed by a massive pummelling. Brick was now on the ground battered and bruised while Shadow Butch began strangling the live out of him, as Brick went blue in the face and started to drift out of conciseness his life began flashing before his eyes first was his first fight with Blossom and the kiss she gave him to defeat him, then his second fight he had with Blossom when he and his brothers were revived by Him followed by several other fight's he had with Blossom then there was all of the fight's with the clones as well as some happy memories he had with Blossom and his brother's that was followed by the fight with Prince Russell and finally when he and Blossom shared a quick kiss when they were in the park last Saturday, then everything went black.

Blossom had been trying desperately to get Shadow Butch off of Brick by using everything she could think of, after giving him a solid kick to the head Blossom landed on the ground in a kneeling position with tears in her eyes. Shadow Butch had had enough of Blossom's futile attempts to try and stop him from strangling Brick to death so now he was going to go after Blossom, Shadow Butch got off of Brick and gave a psychopathic laugh before he flew straight at Blossom. Blossom saw Shadow Butch coming towards her and braced herself, just as Shadow Butch looked like he was about to hit her but instead he flipped over her and grabbed her ponytail "going up" he said in an evil tone and he flew straight up into the air.

Shadow Butch was now zipping from the top of one building to another like before only this time he was smashing Blossom's face into the top of every building he landed on. Shadow Butch continued this until he almost crashed into the tallest building in Townsville, he looked at Blossom and laughed before he slammed Blossom's face into the building embedding her head half way into the solid concrete wall of the building.

Shadow Butch gave a twisted grin before saying "going down" and he shot straight down while still keeping Blossom's face embedded in the side of the building, when he reached the bottom he looked up and chuckled at the long trail that Blossom's face had made down the side of the building, he then pulled Blossom's head out of the wall and looked at her face. Blossom now had a black eye, was missing several teeth, her face was covered in cuts and bruises, she had three gashes and her hair was messed up, she gave a weak moan as she slowly opened her eyes to see Shadow Butch's wicked grin, he then began to rapidly punch her in the face until with one final punch he sent her flying through a building and crashing into a fire hydrant.

Brick (who had now regained consciousness) scowled as he saw Shadow Butch completely maul Blossom "darn it if we can't over power him we're just gonna have to outsmart him, but how" Brick said he then turned and saw Butch helping an old lady across the street "grr if only he wasn't pure good and would love to fight then we... that's it!" Brick said and he zipped over to Butch about to put his plan into action.

Blossom however was on her last legs as Shadow Butch continued pummelling her but in actual fact he was merely toying with her now "I haven't been this badly beaten up since Brick and his brother's were revived" Blossom said in a dazed tone while stumbling about.

Shadow Butch laughed at this and reared his left arm back which began to glow "your gonna go bye-bye" Shadow Butch said, he was just about to fire his energy attack to destroy Blossom when he was hit in the back by an energy blast.

Shadow Butch turned around and saw the badly beaten up Brick and the smiling Butch standing next to him "he did it" Brick said pointing at Butch, Shadow Butch scowled and gave a battle cry as he flew straight towards Butch. Shadow Butch reared his arm back ready to punch Butch in the face but when he did instead of knocking Butch into next week he disappeared inside him.

Butch's eyes went wide as a dark aura appeared around him and he began screaming in pain as he fell to the ground clutching his chest tightly, after a few seconds of this the dark aura disappeared and Butch stood back up. Butch looked around in confusion "huh how did I get here?" He asked then his eyes landed on the badly injured Brick "my god Brick what happened?" he asked

"it's a long story" Brick replied as Blossom stumbled over to them.

Butch's eyes went wide when he saw Blossom's face "good to see you're back to normal" Blossom said before she fell backwards but luckily Brick caught her

"come on I'll take you to the hospital" Brick said he then picked her up bridal style which made her blush and he flew off towards the hospital. Butch looked at his watch and saw that there was still 45 minutes of school left he decided that there wouldn't be much point going back to school so he flew off towards his favourite arcade centre.

Meanwhile

Standing on top of the only skyscraper whose roof top hadn't been destroyed by Shadow Butch was Shadow who now had a horrible scowl on his face "damn it I was so close oh well better luck next time" he said and he flew off.

* * *

well all i can say is review ^_^


	11. Evolution and Pollution

It was now 5 o'clock and Blossom was returning from the hospital, Brick had already informed her family about what had happened and that she'd be home once the anaesthetic wore off. When her sister's saw her they burst out laughing while her mum got a concerned looks on her face, the reason her sister's were laughing was because Blossom's entire head was wrapped up in bandages except for her eyes and a small opening for her mouth.

Blossom got an annoyed look on her face "be quiet it really hurt's" she said with a few whistles in her sentence due to a lot of her teeth were missing which only made her sister's laugh harder.

Sara however just embraced her daughter in a hug before letting her go "well I'd better start making dinner for everyone" she said and she walked off to the kitchen while Blossom went over to the couch to watch TV with her sister's who had now stopped laughing

"so Blossy what happened" Buttercup asked Blossom gave Buttercup a slight glare before she told them all what happened.

When Blossom finished Buttercup smiled "well it's good to know that Butch is back to his normal self and not a goodie-goodie" she said just as their mum announced that it was dinner time Bubbles and Butterball zipped straight towards the kitchen while the other's walked.

The next day

Boomer was standing in front of the class talking about human evolution "in the past there have been many different types of man" Boomer said and he began pulling different pictures of skulls out of a bag that was next to him "Java Man, Piltdown Man, Manfred Man" Boomer said as he put the pictures on the blackboard. Boomer's teacher, Mr Grief, grinned when he saw how hard Boomer must have worked to get all of the information, but like he did with every other kid in his class he cut them down.

"it's also a well known fact that humans evolved from apes" Boomer said

"okay let me stop you right there Boomer" his teacher interrupted "if your claim is real why has no one found the missing link between modern humans and ancient apes?" Mr Grief asked

"We did find it, it's called Homo erectus" Boomer replied as he pulled a picture out of his bag and put it on the board

"Then you have proven my case, young man, for no one has found the link between apes and this Homo erectus" Mr Grief said

"Yes, they have! It's called Homo habilis" Boomer said as he pulled another picture out

"Aha! But no one has found the missing link between ape and this so-called Homo habilis" Mr Grief said

"Yes, they have! It's called Australopithecus africanus!" Boomer said as he pulled out another picture

"Oh-ho! I've got you now" Mr Grief said

Half an hour later

The whole bottom of the black board was now covered in pictures of every stage of human evolution

"Fair enough but where then is the missing link between apes and this Darwinius masillae answer me that young man" Boomer's teacher said

"Oh, okay granted that one missing link is still missing but just because we haven't found it doesn't mean it doesn't exist" Boomer protested

"Pshaw, thing's don't exist simply because you believe in them thus you get a C+ now collect your things and go back to your seat" Mr Grief said and he called up another student.

Recess

The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys were now in the cafeteria eating lunch Boomer was still cross that he got a C+ for that half hour presentation he had done "don't worry about him Boomer he's an asshole" Brick said and was then slapped on the back of the head by Blossom

"watch your language" she said and went back to eating her sandwich.

Brick scowled at this "don't tell me how to talk whistle girl" Brick said which made Blossom scowl

"for your information brick head I'm going to the dentist after school" Blossom said in an annoyed tone

"whatever you say gummy" Brick said, Blossom scowled even more when she heard that and shoved Brick's face into his food and laughed.

Later

School was now finally over for the day and all of the student were now leaving "well I'm off to the dentist, I'll be back soon" Blossom whistled out and flew off towards Townsville while the other's flew towards their home's.

As soon as the Rowdyruff Boys got home the phone rang, Brick zipped over to it and answered "hello" he said

"Brick it is I Mojo Jojo your father the one who-"

"gimme that, yo Brick it's me Ace tell me are the cop's looking for us in Townsville?" Ace asked

"no they're not and don't worry you're not considered criminals anymore so you're free to come back to Townsville without worrying about being arrested" Brick replied

"awesome! Thanks Brick" Ace said and he hung up.

"So was that dad?" Butch asked

"actually it was mostly Ace" Brick replied

"do you think they know who was responsible for breaking the others out?" Boomer asked

"maybe" Brick replied

Buster however was thinking of something else 'wait if nearly everyone on level's 4, 5 and 6 escaped that means that those Powerpunk Girls are out there somewhere and it was a nightmare trying to beat them' he thought.

"Hey Earth to Buster what's the matter" Butch said

"huh oh I was just thinking" Buster said

"about what?" Butch asked

"well if nearly everyone on level's 4, 5 and 6 escaped that means the Powerpunk Girls are out there somewhere" Buster said Brick Butch and Boomer got a horrible feeling in their stomachs when they heard that, the last time they fought the Powerpunk Girls they as well as the Powerpuff Girls had almost been killed, if it wasn't for the Professor and his new portable containment ray... well they wouldn't be here now.

"Man those bitch's were tough" Butch said

"yeah they reminded me to much of the clones, especially Brat" Boomer added

"well they had their power's taken away so they aren't too much of a problem now" Brick said

"what I want to know is who were the ones that broke into Lock-Down and freed those prisoners and why?" Buster said in a thoughtful tone with his brother's agreeing.

* * *

A week had passed and not even so much as a handbag thief had occurred, today was Saturday and Blossom was now getting her head unbandage, her sister's and her dad were in the room with her. Once the bandages had been taken off they saw that Blossom's face had completely healed up except for the stitches she had to seal up her gashes, she had one on her forehead, one on her left cheek, and a long one going from her jaw and trailing up to the centre of her face.

The doctor then started removing the stitches "now unfortunately you're going to have scars and some swelling which will go down after a while, so until then no fighting crime" the doctor ordered

"okay then" Blossom said as the doctor finished removing the stitches.

Blossom hopped off the table and joined her sister's "okay girls let's go to the new construction site the Mayor wanted to show us something" Blossom said and they zipped off, the professor turned to the doctor and thanked him before walking out of the room.

Meanwhile

Prince Russell had chosen Blight Buggz and Burner to go and test their powers against the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys and they were now headed towards Townsville "these guys had better be worth fighting or else green bean is gonna pay" Burner said with her black lines going red

"I just want to beat someone up" Buggz said, Blight however just wanted to have some pollution because he was starving.

Construction site

The girls had now arrived at the new construction site and were now in awe as they saw what would have to have been the biggest machine they had ever seen the Mayor was now standing next to them "girl's I'd like to introduce you to Constructo the world's fastest building machine, it can make the basic structure of a twenty story building in half an hour" Mayor said which only added more to the girls amazement. A man climbed up a ladder that was on the side of Constructo that led to what looked like a control room he then pulled a key out of his pocket and inserted it into a key hole and turned it starting Constructo up.

As Constructo started up diesel clouds began pouring out of the exhaust pipes that littered the back of Constructo "wow that's a lot of diesel" Buttercup said as a large black cloud started forming above the construction site and oil was starting to drip from underneath it but the arms on the side began working rapidly and within a minute the basic structure of the first floor of the new building was complete "wow" the girl's said in union.

Meanwhile

Above the construction site Blight Buggz and Burner were looking down at the machine in amazement "wow that machine gives off more pollution than you do" Burner said to Blight as she fanned the smoke away from her face

"I think I've found my dream machine" Blight said as he turned into sludge and fell down

"why do I have a feeling that this is not going to end well for him" Buggz said as he landed on top of Constructo in a big splat.

Back with the girls

"What the heck was that?" Bunny asked

"the world's largest bird dropping" Buttercup said as they saw the greenish brown slime start to cover the massive machine, while seeping into every crack or opening on it until it fully disappeared. "Okay what the heck just happened" Buttercup asked before anyone could reply Constructo began to shake violently sparks began flying everywhere and thick black smoke began pouring out from every single crack that was appearing on it

"RUN!" Blossom shouted and every construction worker left and the girl's with Blossom holding the Mayor left the construction yard just as Constructo blew to kingdom come...

* * *

**Author's note: **the bit with Boomer talking about evolution is from the Futurama episode 'A Clockwork Origin'


	12. The power of pollution

**Previously:** _Constructo began to shake violently sparks began flying everywhere and thick black smoke began pouring out from every single crack that was appearing on it "RUN!" Blossom shouted and every construction worker left and the girl's with Blossom holding the Mayor left the construction yard just as Constructo blew to kingdom come._

"So what did grey boy just blow himself?" Buggz asked Burner as they saw oil shrapnel and thick black clouds everywhere, just as Burner was about to reply all of the smoke oil and shrapnel began to come together in the centre of the construction yard

"nope I have a feeling that he just made himself stronger" Burner replied as the smoke oil and shrapnel rose up and went solid turning into a giant version of Blight only he now looked like he was made of oil and his grey sweatshirt was now silver.

"oh this is bad" Blossom said as Blight looked straight at them and blew a stream of fire which they luckily dodged "quick Bunny take the mayor back to his office" Blossom ordered as she handed the Mayor to Bunny just as Buttercup shot straight towards Blight "Buttercup stop!" Blossom shouted as Buttercup began throwing punches and kicks at Blight. Blight looked down at Buttercup and grinned he then rose his massive arm in the air and brought it down on Buttercup's head sending her spiralling down to the ground and crashing into it.

Blight then took a deep breath and blew out a massive cloud of black smoke that engulfed all off Townsville, every citizen on the street's began passing out from inhaling the foul smelling toxic cloud of smoke. Bubbles scowled and made a large energy ball "Bubble Bomb!" she screamed and threw her attack straight at Blight,

Blight grinned evilly, he then opened his mouth and swallowed Bubbles' attack "pathetic" he said before his whole torso expanded and then retracted with a faint boom sound "well, that hurt like hell" he said, he then glared at Bubbles and flew straight at her.

Blight reared his arm back and punched Bubbles sending her flying through two buildings he then turned to the other's and fired an energy blast out of his mouth that engulfed them, when the blast stopped they dropped to the ground like burnt flies. Blight laughed at this and began destroying building's for fun, "wow, who knew he would get so strong" Buggz said with Burner nodding in agreement.

"okay oil boy's going down" Butterball said as she began to glow and get thinner at the same time until she was as thin as Buttercup

"okay girl's let's do the Cosmic Beat-up Attack" Blossom ordered as Bubbles, who now had a cut above her eye and was now as thin as her sisters, and Bunny arrived. The girls then flew over to Blight in a diamond formation with Blossom in the middle, as they flew towards Blight they were engulfed in a white aura which formed into a boxing glove.

Blight heard the zipping noise and turned around only to be pummelled by a giant glowing boxing glove, the pummelling made Blight slide along the ground until he was up against a building which was starting to crack until with one extra hard finishing punch the building collapsed and Blight fell back landing on the rubble of the building. The glowing boxing glove then disappeared to reveal the Powerpuff Girls who all looked slightly dazed "good work girls, I don't think he'll be getting up anytime soon" Blossom said as she smiled at her sister's

"ha I knew grey boy would lose" they heard a voice say

"oh well it was good enough to see a giant fall" they heard another voice say they looked up and saw a giant doll looked like it was made out of a potato sack and another figure that looked almost exactly like Buttercup only her hair was red with orange streaks through it.

"Who are you" Blossom called out getting their attention the two figures then floated down until they were eye level

"oh where are our manners I'm Buggz this is Burner and that useless sludge heap there is Blight" Buggz said, Blight's closed eyes snapped open at this. Buggz and Burner began telling the girl's about how they were made and that they along with Blade Brazen and Bruce were the ones responsible for the break out while constantly throwing in insult's about Blight who was now standing up behind them with his mouth wide open "well now that we've told you everything it's time to kill you" Buggz said smugly.

Buggz and Burner noticed that the Powerpuff Girls were smirking "what are you smirking at?" Burner asked

'CHOMP!' Blight closed his mouth on them, chewed a few times and then swallowed "and thus the end of them...and now for you" Blight said as he licked his lips

"split up!" Blossom ordered and they all went in different directions as Blight lunged at them

"oh I love a game of cat and mouse" Blight said and he began running around the town knocking building's over while trying to catch the girls who kept blasting him with their strongest energy attacks.

Meanwhile

Boomer was now exiting the supermarket after Brick kindly asked him to get something's "okay I've got everything on the-" before he could finish his sentence the ground shook violently as a large monster that surprisingly had his basic shape ran down the street tearing up buildings and crushing cars while saying "come out, come out wherever you are" he then saw the girls trying to blast the giant oil figure or pound it to death but nothing worked. Boomer saw the girls all come at the monster and hit it simultaneously but it had little to no effect, he scowled when he saw the monster punch Bubbles, he then put the groceries on the ground and flew off to help.

The girls had now decided to stop running because it just made the situation worse, just as Blossom was about to give an order when Blight was sent to his hands and knees groaning in pain the girls looked up from Blight and saw Boomer "what you starting this party without me" he said

"BOOMIE!" Bubbles squealed

"ow god that hurt" Blight said as he stood back up and turned to face Boomer, and with a simple puff of breath Blight sent Boomer flying back and into a building, Blight then turned around to face the girls and began pummelling them. Despite his massive size Blight was just as fast as Boomer so the girl's couldn't escape his wrath, Blight grinned as he saw that the girls where now barely able to float let alone fight, he then spat out five globs of a tar like substance that hit each girl in the chest that sent them flying back and sticking to the side of a building.

Blight walked over to them with a wicked grin ready to finish it, as he reared his arm back he noticed a window cleaner "huh hey buddy you might want to get off this building" Blight said, the window cleaner turned around and yelled as he saw Blight's face about a meter from him he then grabbed his spray bottle and sprayed Blight's cheek. Blight's eyes went wide and he began rolling around on the ground screaming in pain as he held his face just as Boomer arrived

"what the heck did you do?" he asked,

Blossom turned to the cleaner "tell me what's in that spray bottle" she asked

"just ordinary disinfectant" the window cleaner replied.

Boomer took the bottle out of the cleaners hand and unscrewed the top "I hope you enjoy this" he said and he began flying around Blight while pouring the disinfectant on top of him which only made Blight scream louder while also making him shrink. Boomer grinned at this "I'll be right back" Boomer said and he flew off, while the girls managed to free themselves from the black glob just as Blight stopped screaming and was now growling.

Blight was now back to normal, except his face looked partly melted now "grr alright enough fun and games when I get through with you you'll be nothing but piles of slime" he said, just as he was about to attack the girls he was grabbed from behind and put in a master lock "what the! Get off of me" Blight said as he struggled to get free from Boomer's grip.

"Not a chance in hell grey boy, you and I are going for a little dip" Boomer said as he floated over to a large metal container that was filled with green disinfectant "bye-bye" Boomer said and he went straight into the metal container taking Blight down with him.

The girls heard Blight's scream's of agony and splashing as Boomer tried to keep the melting Blight in the disinfectant as Blight slowly started to dissolve in the disinfectant, as a last ditch effort to get Boomer off of him he swung his only remaining arm and hit Boomer hard across the face splitting his cheek open before Blight completely dissolved into the disinfectant. Boomer then floated out of the disinfectant and shook most of it off like a dog "well I won't be needing a bath for a while" Boomer said as the girl's zipped over to him

"well done Boomer" Blossom said as Bubbles hugged him

"thanks Bloss" Boomer said with a smile.

"So what do we do with that?" Butterball asked as she pointed at the container, Boomer then picked up the lid for it and welded it on with his heat vision "I say we bury it at the construction yard with the remains of Constructo" Boomer said as he picked up the container and flew off to the construction yard with the girls following him. Boomer stood in the middle of where the new building was being built and made a massive hole in the foundation, he then dumped in Constructo's caterpillars and what was left of its engine before finally tossing in the container of disinfectant, he then covered it up with all of the dirt he had dug out and then repoured cement over the top.

"there we are good as new" Boomer said proudly

"well let's go home girls lunch should be ready and Boomer I suggest you wash all of that disinfectant off of you because the smell is making the worker's dizzy" Blossom said while pointing to the construction workers who were stumbling about

"okay see ya" Boomer said and he flew off while the girls flew off as well.

Meanwhile

Under the concrete foundation of the soon to be built building Constructo's destroyed engine gave off a few spark's of electricity that was conducted by the metal container and spread throughout the disinfectant, at first nothing happened but then it began to bubble...

* * *

all i can say is read and review


	13. A Loco gone Loco pt1

Buster and Butch were playing video games while Brick was reading a comic, as Brick was reading a smell hit him like a ton of bricks "what the hell smells like a public bathroom" he asked

"hey guys I got the stuff" Boomer said as he walked into the room

"Boomer why do you stink" Brick asked

"long story short I defeated an enemy by holding him down in a container of disinfectant now if you'll excuse me I'm going to have a shower" Boomer explained and walked off his brother's just shrugged and went back to what they were doing.

Later

Brick was now cooking dinner, he was making spaghetti bolognaise as he was stirring the sauce Boomer walked in wearing only a towel around his waist "hey Brick" Boomer said

"hey Boomer had another shower" Brick asked

"yep my fifth one, tell me do I still smell like disinfectant?" Boomer asked

Brick walked over to Boomer and smelt him "no, now you smell like a fruit salad" Brick said

"good enough" Boomer said and walked off to get dressed.

The Powerpuff Girls house

The girls were now in their room discussing about what Burner and Buggz had told them "so the overgrown vegetable Russell is alive, I thought we torched him" Buttercup said

"there must have been some of him left and he regenerated himself" Blossom theorised

"and now he's got a small army of powerful beings" Bubbles said

"well at least three of them are down" Bunny said

"yeah but aren't you forgetting that the Powerpunk Girls are now free and probably have their power's back" Butterball said

"I can't believe we didn't destroy that stupid mirror" Buttercup said angrily.

About a year ago the Powerpunk Girls had managed to escape from a special cell that had been made by Jomo Momo and the scientist's of Viletown and went through the mirror portal that led to the Powerpuff Girl's universe. The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys had to go all out to beat the Powerpunk Girls and had nearly gotten killed if it wasn't for the Professor and his new portable containment ray.

"Don't worry girls if those brats show up we'll just beat them like last time" Blossom said while her sister's nodded in agreement they then heard their mum call out for dinner and they all zipped out of the room.

With Prince Russell and the other's

Everyone excluding Loco was now watching a projection on the wall that was coming from Scrapper's eyes, Prince Russell was furious that his ultimate fighter's were now dead 'my perfect fighters, gone, those brats will pay dearly' he thought angrily "hey look a steamed vegetable" Brat said and everyone laughed.

Prince Russell growled angrily before a devious grin appeared on his face and he zipped out of the room "I think it's the big boys turn" he said to himself and headed towards the shed outside.

The next day

Butterball was sitting on the railing of a bridge that connected from one side of a train station to the other, she was bored out of her brain because her sister's and all her friends were busy and Sara had told her to go out and get some fresh air so here she was, she was hoping that something exciting would happen. She was about to hop off when she heard a loud whistle she looked up and saw something heading down the tracks "huh?" she said as she saw the object get closer

"mummy, mummy" she heard he looked down and saw a little girl tugging on her mum's shirt "look the twain's coming" she said happily.

The train in question, unlike most other electric trains that stopped at Townsville central station, was a steam locomotive and it rocketed through the station. The wind it made was so powerful that knocked everyone on both sides of the station over and sent Butterball flying back and land in the tender of the massive train.

When Butterball emerged from the coal in the tender he was covered in coal dust "when I get my hands on the driver of this thing I'll pound them into next week" she said as she pulled herself out of the coal and walked over to the cab of the engine but when she got there she got a confused look on her face.

With Bubbles and Boomer

Bubbles and Boomer were out on a 'date', as usual Bubbles was stuffing her face while Boomer happily watched without a care in the world 'man the day I turn 16 I'm gonna nail her until she can't move without being in pain...my god I'm becoming like Butch' he thought to himself as he continued to happily watch Bubbles.

With Blossom and Brick

The red's were just relaxing in the park under a tree, enjoying each other's company, Blossom had her head in Brick's lap while he gently stroked his hand through her hair, the soothing action caused Blossom to get sleepy. As she closed her eyes she remembered something "Brick" she started in a calm voice

"yeah Bloss?" he asked

"do you think my face is still pretty even thought it now has these scar's on it?" she asked, Brick smiled

"Blossom your face was and always will be the prettiest in the world" Brick said he then leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips making her go bright red in the face.

Blossom started to calm down as Brick's fingerless hand gently stroked her forehead, she was so relaxed in Brick's embrace that she had fallen asleep with a happy smile on her face. 'I can't believe that we were mortal enemy's when we were younger how could I have not seen her beauty back then...did I just think that, oh well' he thought to himself with a smile on his face.

With Buttercup and Butch

The two super powered kids were in the training room still trying to get stronger knowing that they'd have to fight the Powerpunk Girls again as well as Prince Russell and several more worriers, but Butch just couldn't keep his eyes off Buttercup's best feature in his opinion, her butt. Buttercup noticed this while she was trying to beat the monster that she and Butch were fighting and scowled, with one final uppercut from Buttercup the monster was beaten and the simulation finished.

When the simulation finished Butch turned to Buttercup to congratulate her but saw that she was standing right in front of him with her normal scowl, before he could say anything she slapped him across the face. Butch was surprised at this first "if I catch you staring at my butt again I'll have you face first in the dirt begging for mercy" she said as her scowl intensified, Butch gulped and nodded, Buttercup gave a smirk of approval and walked off to get something to drink.

With Buster and Bunny

Buster and Bunny were just casually walking around town while occasionally giving each other a quick glance before turning back. As they started walking past a TV store, a special news bulletin came on. "We've got breaking news at this hour of a runaway train travelling throughout Townsville main line, the city's transit authority is doing everything they can to figure out who's operating the train and stop it before it causes any more damage" the news reporter said and it went back to the show it was playing.

Bunny turned to Buster "come on let's find that train and stop it" she said Buster nodded and they flew off to find it.

They soon reached the train tracks and began flying along them "okay here's the plan" Buster started getting Bunny's attention "I'll hold the train still while you shut it off" Buster said and Bunny nodded. Soon they saw an electric train heading towards them, Buster was about to move out of the way when the electric train looked like something rammed it from behind.

Buster and Bunny stopped at this as the electric train derailed and the steam train they were looking for tore through the first carriage of the electric train as it went sideways. Buster planted both of his feet firmly on the ground and stuck his arms out in front of him "get ready" he called out to Bunny who nodded.

The train then rammed straight into Buster, Buster thought that he could stop it easily but instead he was actually straining his body to its limits trying to keep the train in place. The train whistled loudly and began puffing harder making Buster skid back with each sharp puff.

When Bunny went to see who was operating the train her eyes went wide in confusion she saw Butterball pinned up against the front of the tender by metal rings that were around her neck, wrists, ankles and one around her stomach "Butterball what's going on" she asked as she started to pull the rings off. Before Butterball could reply the train gave a large jerk and Bunny hit her head hard on the front of the tender and was knocked out cold, Buster couldn't hold the train anymore and was run over by it and the 4 carriages coupled to it.

When Buster got up he rubbed his head "ow that hurt" he said he then looked around "huh where's Bunny, she must still be on that train...I think we're gonna need some help" he said as he slowly stood up despite his body protesting the movement at the moment, he then pulled out his mobile and began calling the other's and telling them what had happened.

On the train

Butterball had finally been able to free herself from the metal rings that had somehow drained her of all of her powers but slowly felt them returning now that she was free "I don't understand how this train is so unstoppable" she said as she heard an explosion, she ran over to the cab window and poked her head out just in time to see a burning derailed train go by "geez I feel sorry for anyone who was on that" she said he then looked down and saw four gold letters "LOCO?" then her eyes went wide "I remember now this train isn't a train, it's one of the criminal's that escaped Lock-Down, Loco" she said

"that's right I'm free, stronger and faster than ever you bug eyed freak" Loco said in a deep voice

"hey watch who your calling a freak you steam driven pile of junk" Butterball shouted as she looked ahead and shook her fist, Loco then whistled loudly, the cab doors shut tight and went even faster making Butterball fall back and land on the unconscious Bunny "'sigh' I have a feeling that this is going to be a long train ride" she sighed out.

* * *

not much to say except for please review ^_^


	14. A Loco gone Loco pt2

The super powered kid's had all gathered at station 9 "so you're saying that even with your super strength you still couldn't stop it" Brick asked, Buster nodded

"what about Bunny?" Bubbles asked

"well seeing as how she hasn't shown up yet my guess is that she's still on the train" Buster said.

"so does anyone know how a train works" Brick asked

"I read a bit about them and I think I know how to stop it" Blossom said

"great we'll hold it still" Brick said gesturing towards everyone else "while you and Buttercup go into the cab, get the driver and turn it off" he finished.

Everyone nodded at this just as they heard a train whistle "here it comes" Buster said and the boy's and Bubbles got on the track's and readied themselves for it.

Back on Loco

Butterball was now holding Bunny in her arms "sorry big fella, but this is where I get off" she said and she jumped up onto Loco's tender and was about to jump onto the first carriage when the hatch to Loco's fire box opened up and two steel cables shot out. One wrapped around Butterball's torso while she was in mid air and the other wrapped around Bunny's torso as she fell out of Butterball's grip and they were pulled straight back into the cab.

Then more cables began coming out of Loco's fire box and began wrapping around the rest of their bodies until the end of it finally came out and only their heads and feet were visible. Butterball was using all of her strength to break free of the cables but she could barely move, suddenly Loco stopped sending Butterball and Bunny flying into the controls which turned out were only for show.

Outside

Just before the train arrived Bubbles' stomach got the better of her and she floated over to the vending machine on the station just as the train arrived, the boys had managed to stop the train in its tracks but even with the four of them the train was still moving forward in sharp puff's.

Blossom and Buttercup arrived in the cab to see both Butterball and Bunny tied up "get us out of here now" Butterball demanded

"no I'm gonna turn it off first" Blossom said and she began turning knobs

"uh where's the driver" Buttercup asked.

Before Butterball could reply they all heard a deep voice "I am the driver" the boys looked up and saw two yellow eyes looking down at them

"this isn't a train it's one of the criminal's that escaped Lock-Down, Loco" Butterball explained.

The boy's were so shocked at this that they lost their footing and Boomer and Brick were run over by Loco while Buster and Butch were flung to the side and thanks to the sharp jerk and speed Blossom and Buttercup were sent flying out of the cab while Butterball and Bunny slammed against the tender just as Bunny was starting to wake up so she was knocked out again.

When Blossom and Buttercup looked down they saw the others tending to Boomer and Brick who looked pretty banged up "how the hell are we going to stop that thing" Brick asked

"hey guys!" Bubbles called out from the station.

Everyone turned and saw she was standing next to a board they all flew over to her and saw that there was a map of Townsville rail system

"perfect Bubbles" Blossom said making Bubbles smile "okay let's see were here and he's travelling along this line" Blossom said

"yeah but the question is how do we stop him" Buttercup said.

Blossom continued following the line until she came to a certain point and branched off "perfect!" she said

"what is?" Buster asked

"if we switch the points here then he'll be sent along this track which leads to Townsville docks" Blossom started

"and?" Butch said

"and then we switch these points here which will send him along the pier and straight into the water" Blossom finished with a smile.

Everyone was giving her surprised looks "you're a freakin genius" Brick said and hugged Blossom

"I try" she said and she then flew off to tell the head of the station, while the others flew off to Townsville dock's to wait for Loco.

With Blossom

Blossom had told the head of the station what she had planned the head of the station made a call to the city's transit authority and gave the phone to Blossom who told them her plan "unfortunately Loco has already passed the switch in question but we've changed the point's so now he's gonna loop around to the same line only further back" the head of the transit authority said to Blossom

"perfect, and make sure he can't get out of Townsville rail system" Blossom said to the head of the transit authority

"right will do" the man said and both he and Blossom hung up

"that gives me enough time to rescue Bunny and Butterball" Blossom said and she flew off to find Loco.

In Loco's cab

Butterball was gnawing on one of the cables that was wrapped around her body but all she managed to do was hurt her teeth "oh I give up" she said as she stopped gnawing on the cable and just lay on her back, she then turned her head and saw Blossom heading towards them "we're saved!" she said, but just as Blossom was about to enter the cab the hatch to Loco's fire box opened up again and a cable shot out and wrapped around her mid section.

Before Blossom could think the cable retracted like a vacuum cord and she was slammed up against the controls, the cable around her waist extended letting her fall back but quickly retracted slamming her up against the controls again. This continued until her face was bleeding and she was unconscious, the cable then flung her across the cab slamming her into the cab door which started to open.

Just as Blossom started to fall out Butterball scrambled towards her as fast as she could and just as Blossom was about to fall out completely Butterball bit down on her leg just above her ankle both stopping Blossom from falling and waking her up. "Yeeeoww" Blossom screamed and she shot up into the air just as Butterball let go and Loco's cab doors slammed shut on her face "ow" she simply said.

With Blossom

She was now examining the bite mark on her leg "man that hurt, but at least she saved me and woke me up" she then realised something her face hurt like hell, but she ignored it and flew back towards Loco who had now gotten off the loop and was now headed towards the point's that led to the dock's. When she found Loco again she saw that the cab roof had extended and connected to the front of the tender sealing Bunny, who had now woken up and had freed herself from the cables, and Butterball inside.

She flew over to the small cab window and looked inside to see Bunny freeing Butterball and the two were now trying to break out, they first tried to escape through the window but their larger than average heads prevented them from getting through, so they tried to escape another way, by punching and kicking all over as well as doing a few energy blasts. Blossom was shocked to see that not only were Bunny and Butterball's attacks not having any affect, but Loco was giving small deep chuckles "he he that tickles" he said in his deep voice.

To Blossom it was like Loco was made out of duranium, she then saw Butterball grab a large wrench and began randomly swinging it while making sure not to hit Bunny 'if they don't get out of him soon they'll be swimming with the fish's with this guy' Blossom thought to herself as Loco went over the switch and was now heading towards Townsville docks.

With the others

The rest of the super powered kids were waiting at the docks for Loco to arrive "what the hell is keeping that stupid train" Butch said they then heard a familiar whistle "there we go" he said as Loco came into view. Loco went over one more switch and his eyes went wide when he realised where he was heading and slammed his breaks on but he was going too fast and he went over the edge with his carriages flying further than he did and they landed in the water.

Blossom told them that Bunny and Butterball were still inside, they all flew over to the edge of the dock and when they looked down their eyes went wide "oh you have got to be kidding me" Butch said...

* * *

Oh a cliffy i wonder what happened? Well review and you'll find out.


	15. A Loco gone Loco pt3

**Previously: **_Loco went over one more switch and his eyes went wide when he realised where he was heading and slammed his breaks on but he was going too fast and he went over the edge with his carriages flying further than he did and they landed in the water. __Blossom told them that Bunny and Butterball were still inside, they all flew over to the edge of the dock and their eyes went wide "oh you have got to be kidding me" Butch said..._

Unfortunately instead of landing in the water Loco had fallen into a barge filled with garbage. They then saw the cab roof retract and Bunny and Butterball flew out and was embraced in a hug by their sisters.

Loco growled at this "you haven't beaten me yet" he said as he started to get a light blue aura, the chemical X that Prince Russell had put in Loco's firebox was finally starting to work as bit's of Loco were moving to different places and steam began coming out of him before he fell into the water.

The super powered kids had looks of confusion on their faces "huh what just happened" Buttercup asked

"I think he just defeated himself" Blossom said

"well that's one less villain we have to worry about" Brick said with the others agreeing.

Just then a huge geyser of water shot up right in front of them. The force of the water as it crashed down on them sent them half way down the pier, when they stopped they felt the pier shake violently for a few seconds. When they all looked up their eyes went wide and their mouths dropped, Loco had changed, "wow he blinged his ride" Butch said

"I'm now Grandloco" he said (he now look's like Grandlocomon from digimon) he then whistled loudly and rushed forward.

The super powered kids moved out of the way just before they could get run over "great he's back on the tracks and bigger and stronger than before" Buster said angrily slamming his hand on the pier hard making it shake.

"Now how are we gonna stop him" Bubbles asked

"uh why don't we just destroy him with energy blasts" Boomer suggested

"I tried that but my attacks had no effect on him" Bunny said

"he is literally an unstoppable force" Blossom said

"well look on the bright side at least his only range of movement is on rails and he's now stuck on Townsville's rail system" Butch said getting nods from the others. But their slight happiness was shattered when they heard an explosion and scream's as some buildings started to collapse, without even thinking they flew off.

When they saw Townsville from above their eyes went wide, there were now railway tracks trough Townsville "he's making his own tracks!" Bunny exclaimed

"now he can go anywhere he wants with no problems at all" Buster said angrily.

Everyone turned to Blossom "why do you always constantly look at me for answers" she asked

"because you're the smartest out of all of us" Brick said

Blossom took a deep breath and exhaled "fine I'll think of a way to beat him but in the meantime you try to stop or slow him down" Blossom ordered the other's nodded and began following the path of destruction except for Boomer and Blossom.

Boomer had stayed behind because he was the second smartest of them all, but only Blossom knew this, she then turned to Boomer "so do you have any ideas?" she asked

"hmm" Boomer replied as he strained his brain to its maximum "I know!" he exclaimed

"what?" Blossom asked

"are there any foundries around here" Boomer asked

"yes there's one in the industrial part of Townsville, wh... oh I get it" Blossom said

"good now we just need to lure him there, I think some taunting is in order here" Boomer said and he told her his plan.

Meanwhile

The others had found Grandloco and were now attacking him with everything they had but he wasn't affected in the least "why, cant, I, hurt, this, thing" Buttercup said as she continuously punched the side of Grandloco but only succeeded in hurting her hand's.

As Brick continuously blasted Grandloco he got an idea and he flew off shouting "lead him to the park" the others got confused looks on their face but decided to do what Brick said then with a lot of pushing they managed to change Grandloco's direction so he was now headed towards the park.

With Brick

Brick was now floating above the spot where Mojo's observatory once was "so many memories, nearly all of them bad, oh well time to open up a piece of the past" he said as he made an energy ball and threw it down when it hit the ground it made a large explosion followed by a huge gust of hot air. Brick looked down and saw he had made a large hole and lava could be seen bubbling in it, he then turned and saw Grandloco heading towards it.

Grandloco saw that he was headed towards what looked like a deep hole in the ground and put on his breaks but he was going too fast, the super powered kids flew away from him just as he went over the edge and plunged into the lava. The kids cheered and gave a group high five and they began congratulating Brick for his great idea.

With Grandloco

Grandloco was in tremendous pain as he sunk down further into the lava 'looks like this is it, oh well I had a good run' he thought to himself as he closed his eyes when he did hundreds of black orbs began coming out of nowhere and began sinking into Grandloco. When the last black orb had sunk into Grandloco he began to glow white.

Back on the surface

Blossom and Boomer had arrived to tell them their plan but had found out that Grandloco had been beaten they only congratulated Brick as well, "well we'd better get some boulders to plug up that hole before someone end's up like Grandloco" Brick said, suddenly the ground started to shake violently and something extremely large and covered in lava shot out of the hole and landed next to it.

As the lava started coming off they all heard a familiar deep voice "ha I'm not that easy to get rid of" when the lava had completely come off they saw that it was Grandloco only he had gone through a few changes.

He was now big enough to take up two sets of tracks

He had gotten longer.

Had two more set's of large wheels in the middle

Another spike had appeared on his head so he now had three spikes in a triangular pattern.

He had two large spiked wheels at the front that now looked like buzz saws

His eye colour went from red to white

And what was dark blue had turned dark purple

The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys gulped at this "you can now call me Ultraloco" he gave a loud deep whistle and charged forward, the kid's managed to get out of the way in time and Ultraloco continued with his path of destruction.

The super powered kids all had shocked looks on their faces; Buttercup was the first to say what was on everyone's mind "what the hell just happened!" she exclaimed, the other's had no idea.

Boomer saw Butterball looking into the lava pit "what in the world was in there that made him change like that" she said, she got her answer when a black orb shot out of the lava, went straight into her mouth making her fall back and swallow it.

Boomer zipped over to Butterball "hey are you okay" he asked as he helped her up

"yeah I'm fine why do you ask" she said as smoke began come out of her mouth.

Butterball's eyes went wide and she screamed "ahh my inside's are on fire!" she then saw a water fountain and she zipped over to it and stuck her head into the fountain and drank nearly all of the water in it before falling back with steam coming out of her mouth.

Blossom looked at Butch, Buttercup, Brick, Buster and Bunny "okay you guys have to get Ultraloco to start heading towards Townsville foundry while Bubbles, Boomer, Butterball and I go to the foundry and set up the trap" Blossom said with everyone nodding and they flew off.

With Blossom Bubbles and Boomer

As the three girls and Boomer flew towards the foundry new information came to Butterball "so that black orb thing I swallowed was the soul of a Butch clone and all of the other clone's soul's fused with Grandloco...cool" she said and she continued flying. The four kids soon arrived at the foundry and told the head of the foundry about what had happened and what their plan was, the man fully agreed and had some point's switched so that if Ultraloco entered the foundry by tracks he'd be sent straight into a large pit filled with molten metal. Blossom and Bubbles were holding one corner each of a massive grey tarp that both hid the pit behind it and looked like a concrete wall. Boomer was floating in front of a large round window as a look out for Ultraloco.

Butterball was standing in front of the tarp ready for her part of the plan, Blossom looked towards Bubbles "if that stuff doesn't destroy him he'll at least be stuck in that pit for the rest of his life" Blossom said getting a giggle from Bubbles.

Meanwhile

After heaps of struggling and lots of destruction the other kids managed to get Ultraloco on the two tracks that lead to the foundry. Loco was now trying to get Buttercup who was flying backwards in front of him constantly taunting him as they got closer to the foundry.

At the foundry

Boomer could now see Ultraloco heading towards them in the distance "perfect, here they come, get ready Butterball" he called out and Butterball stood in front of the tarp between the two tracks Ultraloco was on.

Buttercup flew faster and into the foundry, Ultraloco came to a screeching halt just as he entered the foundry and looked around for Buttercup, he then heard a familiar voice "hey ugly over here" he looked straight ahead and saw Butterball pulling his lower eyelid down and sticking her tongue out. Steam began coming out of everywhere on Ultraloco and charge at Butterball, Butterball began counting down under her breath "5...4...3...2...1!" and she shot straight up into the air.

Ultraloco then went straight through the tarp and plunged face first into the pit and was engulfed by the molten metal "and for good measure" Boomer said as he began to spark before bolts of electricity shot straight from him and into the pit destroying all of the souls that were escaping from Ultraloco until they were all destroyed and the hatch to the pit shut tight. Blossom decided not to take a risk and sealed the hatch permanently with her laser vision, Ultraloco had officially been defeated.

Everyone was relieved at this "I think that he would have been one of the hardest villains we've had to beat yet" Brick said

"yeah hopefully he was the strongest of them and the rest are weak, especially the Powerpunk Girls" Bubbles said with the other's agreeing, they then thanked the head of the foundry and began to leave to fix Townsville. They first arrived at the park were the large hole was, Boomer Brick Butch Buttercup and Buster flew off to get some large boulders to plug up the hole while the others stayed to make sure no one went near it.

They soon returned with three massive boulders each except for Butch who was holding a small hill above his head. One by one they tossed the boulders in and used their lasers to melt them together and to the walls and once it was up to the top Butch slammed the hill on top of it "there good as new" he said

"great now let's go and fix up the town" Brick said they nodded and flew off in different directions.

With Prince Russell and the others

Everyone excluding was now once again watching a projection on the wall that was coming from Scrapper's eyes, "you know if that steam driven pile of junk actually had a brain he might have actually beaten them" Shadow said getting nods from everyone

"okay so who's next" Prince Russell asked

"I'll go" Cerberus growled out and he left the room

"I have a feeling the doggy is going to be put down" Scrapper said with the other's agreeing.

* * *

okay so Loco has been defeated Bunny and Butterball are saved and now they'll have to deal with Cerberus, please review


	16. The terror of Cerberus

Cerberus was now standing up right on the top of a hill looking over Townsville "I'm going to tear those brat's apart limb by limb, but first I think a little killing spree is in order" he said he then licked his lips and he began flying towards Townsville at top speed.

20 minutes later

Blossom was lying sprawled out on the couch and lazily flipping through the channels just when she found something really good the hot line rang, she groaned and slowly got up and pressed a button on it the hotline before going back to the couch.

At the Rowdyruff Boys house

Boomer and Buster were bored out of their brains, like Blossom they too were on the couch flipping through channels when their special hotline rang. The boys hotline looked like the Powerpuff Girls only it was black instead of white, its eyes were green instead of blue the handset nose and cords were navy blue and instead of a happy face it had an angry face. Boomer zipped over and picked it up "yes mayor" he answered

"Boomer you've got to help there's a werewolf attacking the city" the Mayor said

'a werewolf?' Boomer thought "okay mayor we'll be their soon" he said and he hung up.

Boomer then turned to Buster "so what's the problem" Buster asked

"there's a werewolf attacking the city, let's go" Boomer said

"wait what about Brick and Butch" Buster asked

"ah let those lazybones sleep" Boomer replied, Buster nodded and flew off.

Townsville

The two super powered kids were now flying around the city looking for the werewolf, but all they found were gruesome sights of dead citizens that had been ripped limb from limb and had massive bite or claw marks on them. Boomer and Buster were almost throwing up at the gruesome sights, after an hour of searching they landed on the roof of a building "man you'd think we'd be able to find this thing by now" Buster said

"yeah this place has been dead quiet" Boomer said as they looked around at all of the destruction done to the town. As they continued looking from the top of the building they started to hear a low growl, they quickly turned around and saw a creature that looked like a cross between a wolf, a man, a gorilla, and a robot (to simplify it he look's like the wolf monster the kid turned into on Powerpuff Girls Z).

The creature then lunged at Buster but he was ready for it and he flipped the creature over him and off the building "well that's that" Buster said as he and Boomer saw the creature fall. As the creature fell its eyes narrowed and then it flipped around and dug it's claws into the side of the building it was falling from.

The creature slid down the building a bit while making a screeching noise as its claws dug into the side of the building, when it came to a stop it looked up and saw Buster and Boomer peering over the edge, then amazingly it began running up the side of the building shattering the glass it passed. Buster and Boomer's eyes went wide as they saw this and jumped back just as the creature leapt up and landed on the roof "I'm not that easy to get rid of" the creature said in a deep growlish voice.

Buster and Boomer were surprised at this "who are you?" Boomer asked

the creature then gave them both an evil grin "I'm Cerberus, and now I'm going to kill you" he said as he crouched down and lunged at Buster.

Buster saw this and was about to do what he did before when Cerberus opened his mouth showing his razor sharp teeth, that looked like they were made of steel, and let loose a howl that was louder than Bubbles' sonic scream, Buster flinched at this and Cerberus tackled Buster sending them both off the top of the building and headed straight towards the ground. As they were falling Cerberus stopped howling and bit down hard on Buster's left shoulder with his teeth sinking into his flesh, Buster was just about punch Cerberus in the face to get him off when there was a loud crack before he slammed into the ground with Cerberus' 500 pound body knocking the breath out of him.

Cerberus had let go of Buster's shoulder just before he hit the ground, he then opened his jaws again and was just about to bite down on Buster's neck when he was hit in the side of the head so hard several of his steel like teeth where knocked out and he was sent flying into the back of a truck, crushing it. When he got to his feet he now had blood coming out of his mouth, he then looked towards Buster and saw that he was now standing up with his left arm hanging limply while covered in blood.

Boomer was now glaring angrily at Cerberus "you're gonna pay for that" he said angrily

"oh I'm so scared why don't you show me was you can do" Cerberus said then without another word Boomer shot straight at Cerberus and before he could react Boomer began rapidly punching and kicking him. Just as Boomer was about to give Cerberus a final kick, Cerberus dodged the hit and lunged at Boomer, Boomer was caught off guard by this and Cerberus took a massive bite out of Boomer's side.

Boomer was too shocked by what had just happened to respond, Cerberus then swallowed the chunk of flesh he had taken out of Boomer and went to attack again only for Boomer to snap out of his shock and kick Cerberus once again in the side of the head sending him crashing into the wall of a building. Boomer was now starting to feel weak as blood began pouring out of his side, he turned towards Cerberus hoping that he was dead, but like all of the other times Cerberus just kept getting back up.

Cerberus was now growling angrily as he slowly walked towards him, Boomer was now backing away a bit after all of that and he still got back up as if it was nothing 'this monster's unstoppable' he thought angrily while also scared and readied himself as Cerberus lunged at him again. Just as Cerberus was about to swipe at Boomer's face he was once aging kicked in the side of the head, only this time it was twice as strong, and went crashing head first into a fire hydrant.

Boomer's eyes went wide in surprise when he saw who had hit Cerberus that time, standing in front of him was Buster and Buttercup "ha we can't...HOLY SHIT!" Buttercup said in shock as she saw Boomer's massive wound before she could do anything, they then all heard growling.

They all turned and gulped as they saw that Cerberus was now back on his feet "enough fun and games it's time to end this" Cerberus growled out and he began charging towards them at an incredible speed.

The three super powered teens unleashed an energy blast each straight at Cerberus, but he dodged them all and lunged at them again, but they were ready. As Cerberus came down Buttercup gave him and uppercut sending him up into the air, Boomer then appeared above him and gave him an axe kick to the back sending him headed towards the ground. Buster saw Cerberus headed towards him, he then grabbed a lamp post with his one working arm and when Cerberus was in the right place he swung the lamp post and hit Cerberus in the side and sent him crashing through several buildings.

When Cerberus finally came to a stop after tearing up a road he lay perfectly still, Buster Boomer and Buttercup all landed a few meters away from Cerberus and gave a group high five and cheered "we rock" Buster said with Buttercup and Boomer agreeing.

Buttercup then looked over to Cerberus who was still lying still and then back to Buster and Boomer who had now fallen to his knees "oh god Boomer we need to get you to a hospital a.s.a.p" Buttercup said as she quickly picked Boomer up bridal style and was about to fly off when five claw's burst straight through her chest.

Buttercup looked at the claw's sticking out of her chest as a cold chill spread throughout her body and began finding it really hard to breath "I'm not that easy to defeat" Cerberus said as he tore his claw's out of her and with one quick swipe he left five deep gashes on her back before he stood up on his hind legs and punched her in the back sending her crashing into Buster.

The three super powered kids tumbled along the ground and slammed into a concrete wall "what is he, immortal?" Buster asked, as soon as he finished speaking Cerberus charged at them again and took a swipe at Buster who quickly dodged the attack but was whipped across the face by Cerberus' tail. Cerberus then turned around and opened his jaws as wide as he could and let loose the loudest howl he could shattering all of the glass in or on the buildings of the street they were on, Cerberus then lunged forward and slashed Boomer as he attempted to stand up across the chest.

Boomer screamed in pain while holding his chest and fell back Buttercup and Buster glared at this and flew at Cerberus as fast as they could and together they began to beat him up despite their injuries. Soon Boomer recovered enough to help his brother and friend and together the three kids began ruthlessly beating Cerberus up until with one final combined energy blast they sent Cerberus crashing into the side of a building.

The super powered kids then fell to their knees from exhaustion and their wounds, they then looked towards a pile of rubble which then exploded revealing Cerberus growling in anger as well as blood coming out of his mouth "you're dead" he growled out and charged at the super powered kids. The three super powered kids then closed their eyes waiting for death, as Cerberus lunged at them.

Just before Cerberus could make the final blow the familiar sound of a gun firing could be heard and Cerberus landed on top of Buster and lay perfectly still. Buster realised that Cerberus, though still on top of him, wasn't moving, he then shoved the beast off of him and he and the other two moved away expecting him to come alive again...but he didn't.

They looked at Cerberus' limp form in confusion, Buttercup then bravely stood up while holding her chest in pain and stumbled over to the beast. When she got close enough she saw a pool of blood forming around his head and upon further inspection saw that there was a bleeding hole right between his eyes 'he was shot!' Buttercup basically screamed in her head.

"What's wrong?" Boomer asked as he started to feel dizzy from blood loss

"he was shot" Buttercup said pointing at the bullet hole, they then began looking around but they couldn't see anyone

"we must have a guardian angel" Boomer said

"with a rifle" Buttercup added and they all laughed. When they stopped laughing they looked at each other and nodded then using their last scraps of energy the blasted Cerberus' corpse turning it to ashes, then everything went black...

* * *

I got the idea for Cerberus' durability from Cojo from the movie of the same name, so aside from that please review


	17. School Dance's

Buster was now starting to wake up "ugh where am I" he said as he sat up

"hello sleepyhead" he heard

he turned and saw Bunny sitting on a chair next to the bed he was in

"so how long have I been out" he asked

"three days" she replied

"and how did we get here? The last thing I remember is we blasted Cerberus' corpse to ashes and then nothing" Buster said.

"Well from what I heard the doctors found you Boomer and Buttercup badly beaten and unconscious in the lobby" Bunny said

"we have to thank the person who brought us-" Buster stopped as he noticed that his left arm was in a cast as well as a sling

"yeah the doctors said your arm looked like it was bitten by a shark with a bear trap for teeth, the only thing keeping your arm to your body was some muscle and skin" Bunny finished making Buster shiver.

They then heard groaning, they turned and saw Buttercup also starting to wake up, the first thing she realised was that she had a horrible pain in her chest and was on a ventilator, she was about to take it out when a fingerless hand stopped her she turned and saw Butch "your lungs have been badly damaged so you'll need to be on that for a while until your lungs are good enough" he said and he gave her a friendly hug. Buttercup smiled at this and hugged Butch back.

Buster looked around and noticed that Boomer wasn't in the room "hey where's Boomer?" he asked

"he's been taken to the emergency room after he flat lined" Butch said

"so how is he" Buster asked

"well he needed three blood transfusions several skin grafts and he's now missing a kidney" Butch replied shocking Buster and Buttercup

"is it just me or does Boomer get the bums end of everything" Buster said with everyone agreeing.

"Oh by the way Buster" Butch said

"yeah?" Buster asked

"it turns out that we didn't kill Bruce" Butch said

"what!" Buster said surprised that even after the beating they gave Bruce he survived

"yeah turns out he mutated thanks to some toxic waste and had obtained acid abilities, as you can see he got me a few times" Butch said as he took off his shirt to show that most of his upper body was covered in bandages

"how did you beat him" Buster asked

"oh let me tell yah it took Brick, Butterball and I everything we had to damage him as much as we did but luckily I found his ultimate weakness which defeated him" Butch said proudly

"which was?" Buster asked

"sea water" Butch simply replied.

Buster gave Butch a questioning look "yep I put everything I had into one punch and sent him crashing straight into Townsville bay and because he was in his acid form when he touched the water he turned into solid stone, he's now on display in our lounge room" Butch said with a grin

A week later

Boomer Buster and Buttercup were now being released from the hospital, surprisingly it took them longer to heal than they normally would "okay now remember no fighting whatsoever until your shoulder is completely healed" the doctor said to Buster "the same goes for you two no fighting or any strenuous activities and Buttercup no screaming or yelling for a week and try blowing up balloons several times a day to strengthen your lungs until that hole in your chest fully heals" he said the three super powered kids nodded they then left

"great now were down three people" Boomer said as they walked out of the hospital

"well we'd best be going back to our homes" Buster said

"don't forget guy's the big Halloween party is on tonight at in the school hall" Boomer said with a smile.

Buster looked towards Boomer "and what am I supposed to go as with a broken shoulder" Buster asked

"come over to our house at 5oclock" Buttercup said and she flew off.

Buster gave a questioning look and shrugged before turning to Boomer "what about you what are you going as" Buster asked

Boomer smirked "you'll find out soon" he said and he flew off Buster then sighed and began following him, because it was a school day they were basically all by themselves for a few hours.

Later

It was now 5oclock and Buster was standing on the Powerpuff Girls front doorstep he knocked several times and waited, then the door opened to reveal Buttercup wearing a long black cloak with a hood "ah good your here" she said he then walked in and closed the door. As soon as he had, Buttercup grabbed his good arm and began pulling him towards her, Blossom and Bunny's room "we're gonna give you an extreme makeover" she said in a sadistic voice making Buster flail thinking that he was going to look like a girl after this.

When they arrived in her room he saw that Blossom was spraying Bubbles in pink body paint and that Bubbles was wearing billowy white trousers that were held up with a black belt with a gold buckle bearing an 'M' on it, on her feet were bright yellow boots and on her hands were bright yellow gloves. Buster covered his eyes at this when he noticed that she wasn't wearing a shirt, Bubbles saw this and put on a black vest "it's okay Buster you can look now" she said

"wow apart from the hair you look just like Majin Buu" Buster said in amazement.

After a bit more spraying Blossom stopped "there ya go your all painted up" Blossom said

"thanks Bloss" Bubbles said

"okay Bubbles now for the hard bit" she then grabbed a pair of scissors and several hairpins "I'm gonna have to cut about 2/3's of your pigtails off" Bubbles gulped at this

"come on lets go to Bubbles and Butterball's room before this gets ugly" Buttercup said as she now held a large paper bag and they zipped off to Bubbles and Butterball's room.

Meanwhile

Boomer and Butch were in Boomer's room working on Boomer's costume for the party "okay now tell me when its perfect" Boomer said to Butch

After a few seconds "perfect" Butch said

"okay now use your heat rays to make it dry faster" Boomer said

"you're the boss" Butch said and he used his heat rays

Then the door opened and Brick walked in now with a confused face "uh Boomer"

"yeah Brick"

"why do you have a pumpkin on your head?"

"I'm going as Jack O'Lantern from the grim adventures of Billy and Mandy" Boomer replied

"oh, okay then" Brick said he then turned to Butch "what about you"

"I'm going as Vegeta" Butch simply replied. Brick nodded at his choice

"what about you" Boomer asked "i need your expertise with it" Brick replied with a smile.

Later

It was now 6:25 and the boys were waiting for the girls "I swear Boomer you're a miracle worker" Butch said as he looked over his costume, it looked like the same outfit Vegeta wore when he first arrived on Earth

"yeah" Brick agreed as he looked at himself in the mirror, Boomer had removed Brick's cap and straightened his hair out as well as putting some gel in it to give it a shine, he had painted Brick's face white with black rings around his eyes and to top it all off he had given Brick some fake vampire teeth that looked absolutely real. There was then a knock on the door and the boys zipped over to the door, when Brick opened it he saw the others "hey guy's, great costumes" he complemented

"thanks Brick, you too" Blossom said, here's what the others were dressed up as:

Buttercup - the grim reaper

Bubbles – Majin Buu

Blossom – a witch

Bunny – a zombie

Butterball – an angle

Buster – Brook from One Piece

When Butch saw Blossom he got a tiny grin on his face "so Blossom" he said

"yeah" she replied

"why aren't you wearing a costume?" he asked, there was a pause before everyone burst out laughing understanding what Butch meant, even Blossom couldn't help but laugh.

When they all finally settled down Boomer gave Bubbles a questioning look "Bubbles did you shave your head?" he asked

"no I'm wearing a bald cap" she replied

"it makes you really look like Majin Buu" Butch said

"enough talk let's go" Buttercup said quietly and they all flew off to their school with Blossom giving Brick a light peck on the cheek, thankfully his face was painted or they all would have seen his bright red face.

When they arrived they had confused looks on their faces the hall was a combo of scary things, loud blearing music scary music, disco light's everywhere and a large disco ball was attached to the roof, and the kids were ether wearing something scary something casual or something fancy "uh what the heck's going on?" Blossom asked

"apparently there was a mix up" a voice said they all turned and saw Molly wearing a white dress

"what do you mean a mix up?" Blossom asked

"well it was originally going to be a dance and then it was changed to a disco and then a Halloween party so that's why everything looks the way it is" Molly explained.

"Oh well, let's party" Butch said with the other's agreeing and they all went off in different directions.

Meanwhile

Standing in one of the corners of the hall was six familiar figures, the figures were Brazen, Blade, Scrapper, Brute, Brat, and Berserk "hmm so this is what a dance party is like, not bad" Blade said

"yeah and thanks to the Halloween theme we blend in perfectly especially bulky" Brute said

"stop calling me bulky" Scrapper said in an annoyed tone

"whatever" Brute said waving him off

"come on guys lets have some fun" Berserk said and walked off into the crowd followed by Brat and finally Brazen who dragged Scrapper into the crowd.

It was now just Blade and Brute "I hate dancing" Blade said

"same here" Brute agreed

"let's go get a drink" Blade suggested and he walked off with Brute following him.

1 hour later

Brute and Blade were now bored out of their brains "oh god I'm so bored" Brute said with Blade agreeing then Blade got an idea

"I know that I'm probably going to get beaten to a pulp because of this but hey it beat's doing nothing" Blade said

"what are you going to do?" Brute asked

"you'll see but when you hear me talk look down at the floor" Blade replied and flew straight up.

As everyone was dancing and having a good time they noticed that the disco light started going wild, they all looked up and saw the disco ball swinging back and forth and then they heard a voice "I hope everyone's having a good time because now you're starting to get sleepier and sleepier" the voice said as everyone couldn't help but stare up at the swinging disco ball while their eyes started to close "now when you hear the word Blade you'll dance nonstop until sunrise 1...2...Blade!" the voice said and everyone began dancing with happy looks on their faces.

Blade floated down to Brute who had her head down "you can look up now" Blade said and Brute looked up and a massive grin came to her face as she saw everyone dancing absentmindedly

"you're right as soon as the other's snap out of their trance they'll beat you to a bloody pulp" Brute said

Blade shrugged "help me barricade all entrances and exits" he said and they began zipping around the hall before finally flying out an open window laughing

Later

The parent's of the hypnotised children had arrived to pick them up only to find that all of the entrances had been welded shut, the police and the fire department had been called and were now trying to break down the door's to the school's hall, but the door wouldn't budge. Finally after an hour and a half the fire department had managed to break one of the door's open and the parent's entered only to find their children still dancing and no matter what they did they couldn't get them to stop.

Even when the music stopped and the lights were turned on they all continued to dance, finally one of the parent's who was a hypnotherapist realised that all of the children, supervising teachers and the DJ were all under hypnosis. The parent then told the chief of police what was wrong with everyone, the chief was familiar with hypnosis had an idea on how to snap everyone out of it at once.

The chief walked through the crowd of kids until he found who he was looking for, he grabbed Brick who was doing the tango with Blossom and gave him the Heimlich manoeuvre which caused him to cough up a ball of fire which hit the fire sprinkler system above them, activating it. Water began pouring down on everyone and effectively snapping every hypnotised person out of their trance "huh what the heck" Brick said looking around in confusion, he then noticed the chief of police was standing behind him "what's going on sir?" Brick asked

"someone managed to hypnotise you all into dancing nonstop" the chief explained.

Before Brick could reply to that he heard a group of voice's shout out in union "BLADE!" and four balls of light shot through the ceiling

"uh what was that?" Bubbles asked

"apparently we weren't the only ones here with super powers" Blossom said with a scowl while wondering who were the one who had just left.

Soon the Powerpuff Girl's and the Rowdyruff Boy's were walking out of the school "wow what a weird night" Butch said

"yeah I wonder who was the one that hypnotised everyone?" Buttercup said

"or who were the ones that that flew off through the roof" Blossom said making Brick stop in his tracks

"I know who it was" Brick started

"who?" the other's asked

"it was the Powerpunk Girls Brazen and Blade" Brick said as if stating the obvious

"hey you're right" Butch said

"but why would they want to come to our dance instead of trying to destroy us" Bunny pondered

"maybe they just wanted to have a good time" Boomer suggested, Brick just gave him a blank look and then tripped him causing him to fall face first on the ground.

Boomer gave a slight groan of pain as his still sore side hit the ground, the next thing Brick knew he had a black eye curtsey of Bubbles who was now gently helping Boomer up, "come on girls lets go home" Blossom suggested the girls nodded and said goodbye to the boys before flying off and then the boys flew off to their home as well.

With the Berserk, Brat, Brazen and Scrapper

The four super powered kids were now heading home at top speed ready to kill Blade "when I get my hands on that bastard he won't be able to move for a week" Berserk said angrily

"same here" Brazen agreed

"hey where's Brute?" Brat asked

"probably with Blade" Scrapper said and they continued flying.

* * *

this was originally supposed to be just a halloween themed dance but i decided to mess it up a bit... anyway please review


	18. The Ultimate Showdown pt1

A week had passed since the incedent at the dance and Prince Russell had wow decided to do a full scale attack on Townsville and destroy the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys, everyone was now in the main room sitting in their usual seats "okay everyone I've decided that tomorrow we're going to Townsville and destroy the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys" he said the Powerpunk Girls looked eager to fight while the other's didn't look that sure.

Prince Russell turned to Blade who had some bandages around his head and right arm "Blade have all of your bones knitted yet?" he asked

"yeah they should be fully healed by tomorrow...it's a good think I was drunk when they beat me up or I'd be dead now" Blade said remembering that he and Brute broke into a liquor store and had taken a mouthful of nearly every drink in the store

"you'd think the liquor industry would promote that" Boogie said with his feet up on the table.

"Okay then green bean tomorrow we attack and destroy our counterparts once and for all and rule this planet" Berserk said with the other's agreeing

'ha idiot's as soon as those miserable brat's are out of the way I'll destroy these losers and rule this planet with an iron fist' Prince Russell thought to himself with a smirk on his face but at the same time Scrapper scowled, but only Brazen noticed.

The next day

The Powerpuff Girls were sitting in front of the TV bored out of their brains "grr if I don't get some action soon I'm going to go crazy" Buttercup said and she took a fake swing at Bubbles who just knocked her hand away

"why don't you go into the training simulator for a while" Blossom suggested

"nah it isn't as good as the real thing" Buttercup said, then the hotline rang and Buttercup zipped over to the hotline and answered it. "what is it Mayor? A robbery, a monster, pickle jar what!" Buttercup asked in a desperate tone

"uh well uh there's a lot of people destroying Townsville and-" the Mayor started

"we're on it!" Buttercup interupted and she slammed the phone down she then pressed the button on it to signal the Rowdyruff Boys that there was something going on in Townsville and she was out the front door in a second.

"wow she must have been really desperate to fight" Bubbles said with her sister's nodding in agreement and then followed their sister and the Rowdyruff Boy's soon joined them.

As the super powered kids flew towards Townsville they noticed that Bubbles and Butterball were lagging behind them, they decided to slow down to let the two catch up.

When Blossom was next to Bubbles a sly grin came onto her face "what's the matter big bubble, are we to fast for you or is your fat just slowing you and Butterbutt down" Blossom taunted. Bubbles and Butterball scowled at this, but they just chose to ignore her and continue towards Townsville.

As they approached Townsville they noticed that it looked wavy like on a hot day and as they got closer they could feel the temperature rising dramatically. The super powered kids were now starting to sweat a bit "why is it so hot?" Bubbles asked

"god, I feel like I'm in a volcano" Buster said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

When they arrived they saw explosions and building's collapsing all over the city "everyone spread out and stop whoever's doing this" Blossom ordered, they all nodded in union and flew off in different directions.

Blade vs. Brick

Blade was destroying numerous buildings; he fired an energy blast straight down a building, just as it was about to collapse he was hit hard on the head and sent straight down through the hole in the building he made. Before Blade hit the ground he managed to stop himself and land on his feet "ow that hurt" he said as he rubbed the back of his head, he then looked up to see who had hit him only to see the building collapsing "oh boy" he said and the whole building came down on top of him.

Up above Brick was grinning "karma you've got to love it" he said as the building finished collapsing, as soon as it did Blade burst out of the rubble and flew up until he was eye level with Brick.

Blade glared at Brick and then smirked "not bad Brickie boy" Blade started as he cracked his neck "but if you were smart enough you would have made the death blow while my back was turned, but enough of that what do ya say we have a rumble for old time sake?" Blade asked.

Brick seemed a bit confused by this statement but he just pushed it aside "okay then you make the first move" Brick said

"you're too kind" Blade said and he shot towards Brick.

Brick was now going fist to fist with Blade; Brick kicked Blade in the stomach and punched him in the face making him tumble along the road until he hit a street lamp "ow" Blade said as he rubbed his head, Blade then looked up and saw Brick flying towards him.

Just as Brick was about to hit him, Blade disappeared, Brick stopped and began looking around "where'd he go" he asked as Blade appeared above him.

Blade then axe kicked Brick on top of the head driving his face into the ground, Blade then grabbed Brick by his hair and began spinning him around and around until he finally let go sending Brick flying and crashing into a building. A few seconds later Brick flew out of the building and straight towards Blade and punched him in the face making him stumble back.

Brick's hands began to glow red and then he began rapidly firing energy blasts at Blade making a huge glowing dome of energy before he threw and an extra large one that made the large dome of energy explode. Brick smirked as he stared at the cloud of black smoke in front of him but he stopped when five energy beams shot out of the smoke and pierced straight through his body.

Brick coughed out a mouthful of blood and the fell to his knees while holding his chest in agony as the five new holes in his body burned to the point that he had tears in his eyes due to the pain. The smoke had now cleared to reveal Blade who was also badly wounded thanks to Brick's attack, Blade then walked over to Brick while holding his chest in pain. Brick saw this and thought that Blade was going to give the finishing blow but instead Blade carefully picked Brick up and flew off.

Brick now had a confused look on his face "where are you taking me" he asked through the pain

"the hospital" Blade simply replied and continued flying.

Blossom vs. Inferno

As Blossom was trying to find one of the people destroying the city she realised that it was getting hotter and hotter until she saw a large muscular figure shooting balls of blue fire from his mouth then without another word she flew at the figure and punched him in the side sending him flying into the side of a building.

The figure began to fall to the ground but luckily managed to land on his feet, he looked up and saw Blossom land in front of him "alright you stop what you are doing" Blossom demanded. When the figure looked at her she could see his metal mask "take off the mask right now and show us who you are" Blossom demanded

"I would love to but this is my real face" he said in a gruff voice.

Blossom scowled at the figure but then her eyes widened a bit when she recognised the mask "I take it you're Inferno, one of the prisoners who escaped from Lock-Down?" she asked

"yes and there is absolutely no way I'm going back there" Inferno said

"wanna bet" Blossom said Inferno only responded by taking a deep breath and blew out a stream of blue fire at her. Blossom just barely managed to dodge Inferno's attack but still just the heat from it gave her minor first degree burns

"oh my god that felt hotter than Brick's raging inferno attack" she said

"I'm glad you noticed" Inferno said before he became engulfed in blue fire and he grew to twice his original size

"uh this could be a problem" Blossom said as she looked at Inferno.

Inferno charged at Blossom and he punched her in the face, burning her, he then gave her a windmill kick to the head that left a bald patch where he had hit her and finally he wrapped his blue chain's, that now had blue fire around them, around Blossom's body leaving burn marks and the hurled her towards a building. Blossom slammed into the side of the building and slid down, landing on her butt, she then put her fingerless hand up to the side of her head and felt the bald patch on it; she then scowled angrily as Inferno laughed. Blossom then took a deep breath and blew straight at Inferno covering his whole left arm in ice.

Inferno looked straight at Blossom as the ice on his arm quickly began to melt before turning into steam "so you have ice power's, interesting" he said then both he and Blossom took deep breaths blew simultaneously with blue fire coming out of Infernos mouth and ice breath coming out of Blossoms.

The two attacks collided and made a massive cloud of steam that covered the entire street they were on, Blossom used her X-ray vision and saw Inferno looking around "too easy" Blossom said as she flew straight at Inferno and began punching and kicking him. Inferno tried blocking Blossom's attacks but because they were in the cloud of steam he couldn't see her, Inferno then yelled loudly and a massive gust of hot air came from him and blew all of the steam in the area away revealing Blossom.

Blossom was stunned at this "heavy metal fire" Inferno shouted and a stream of blue fire came out of his mouth, Blossom went to dodge it but a bit of the fire touched her arm and she screamed in pain. She looked at her arm and saw a glowing blue liquid on her arm which then went silver; she then turned to the now laughing Inferno "it's my blue fire mixed with liquid metal so it clings to my enemy's" he said and continued laughing.

Blossom took the small piece of metal off her arm and saw that the skin underneath had melted, she gasped at this and then scowled at Inferno as he took another deep breath "nova ball" he said and a colossal ball of fire came out of his mouth and began heading straight towards Blossom.

Blossom then took a deep breath "ice ball" she said and when she blew a giant ice ball formed almost instantly and began heading towards Inferno.

When the two balls hit there was a large explosion that sent Blossom and Inferno flying back, Blossom managed to stop herself before she crashed into a wall and looked up to see Inferno had stopped himself as well 'we're too evenly matched there's got to be a way to end this quickly, but how?' Blossom asked herself, she then looked up into the dark overcast sky and got a great idea.

Inferno looked at Blossom and growled "I have had it with you!" he yelled as he became engulfed in blue flames and started to grow in size. Inferno continued to grow until he was 3 stories high, Blossom took a deep gulp at this. Inferno gave an evil laugh and charged at Blossom, he then raised both of his fists and brought them down, luckily Blossom was able to dodge his hit and flew up into the clouds.

Once Blossom was up in the clouds she started to rub her hands together rapidly making static electricity which caused the cloud to start raining. Inferno raised both of his fists up to see that the road had melted due to the heat his body was emitting he then heard thunder "huh?" he said as he looked up at the very dark clouds, then a single drop of water landed on his shoulder before turning into steam then the heavens opened up and it began raining heavily. Steam began coming from Inferno as he slowly started to get smaller and smaller until he was back to normal but he still continued to get smaller.

Blossom floated out of the clouds and landed on the ground in front of the shrinking Inferno with an uncharacteristically evil grin on her face. When the rain finally stopped Inferno was on his hands and knees panting and was now the size of a penny, Blossom looked at Inferno and fired a small energy blast at him that disintegrated him. As soon as Inferno was gone the air immediately went back to normal "oh thank god, anymore of that heat and I would have passed out" Blossom said to herself as she felt a gust of cool air blow against her.

* * *

**Author's note:** I was originally going to make this chapter about the fight with Blossom and Inferno but it was too short so i added Brick to it, well besides that please review


	19. The Ultimate Showdown pt2

Bubbles vs. Brat

As Bubbles found her first target she gulped as she saw Brat pick up a car and throw it through a building "hopefully she's been weakened due to being imprisoned for over a year" Bubbles said as she flew over to Brat with her arm reared back.

Just as Bubbles was about to punch Brat in the head Brat turned around and blocked the hit "well, well Bubbles it's so nice to see you again I see that you're now as big as a bus" Brat mocked

"I don't understand why you keep mocking my weight, I like being fat and my family and friend don't mind it at all" Bubbles said.

Brat was surprised by what Bubbles said "has some of that fat gone to your brain" Brat asked

"you know Blossom has been asking me that same question for years and the answer is no" Bubbles replied

"enough talk lets fight" Brat said and the two began throwing punches and kicks at each other.

Thanks to her fat most of the damage Brat inflicted upon Bubbles was absorbed but still Brat was still stronger than Bubbles. After a few minutes of fighting Bubbles and Brat started to slow down and their attack's started getting sloppy until they both stopped panting and sweating profusely "what do ya say we call it a draw" Brat suggested, Bubbles nodded in agreement. The two blondes floated towards each other and shook hands but instantly retracted them "ew" they said as they wiped their sweaty hands on their clothes before heading inside an air conditioned building.

Boomer vs. Brazen and Scrapper

When Boomer found his target he was a surprised when he saw who they were one of them he recognised from a mug shot in the booklet Lock-Down had sent to the girls and he and his brothers and the other he guessed was Blossom's clone Brazen. "Hey you two" Boomer called out getting the two super powered kids attention, they then floated down until they were eye level with Boomer.

"ah Booger what a pleasant surprise" Brazen said

"it's Boomer and seeing as how I'm a kind hearted person I won't hurt you if you leave right now" Boomer said

"hmm how about you and I have a little fight, if I win we call a truce if you win you can destroy me but let Brazen go" Scrapper said, Boomer was a little confused about the rules but none the less agreed. Scrapper and Boomer then floated down to the ground and got into fighting stances "ding" Scrapper said and the two super powered kids flew at each other.

Scrapper and Boomer's punches and kicks were so powerful that when they made impact it sounded like thunder, Scrapper then smirked and gave Boomer an uppercut and then a punch to the chest knocking the breath out of him and sent him crashing onto the street. As Boomer lay on his back Scrapper came down and planted both of his knees into Boomer's stomach while making a crater from the impact in the process.

Scrapper then hopped off Boomer and waited for him to get up, as soon as Boomer sat up Scrapper gave him a roundhouse kick to the face sending him out of the crater and onto the road. Boomer was now furious at Scrapper "there is no way I'm gonna lose to this guy" Boomer said as he saw Scrapper float out of the crater and land on the road in front of him.

"I must warn you, Boomer was it? That even I don't know what I'm capable of" Scrapper said as Boomer stood up and wiped the blood away from his mouth

"oh yeah well I'm not gonna let you find out" Boomer said and he flew at Scrapper.

Boomer gave Scrapper a roundhouse kick to the head making him lose his balance and then Boomer began giving Scrapper a full out assault while flying forwards. Boomer was punching Scrapper so fast that his arms could barely be seen Boomer continued flying forward until Scrapper was up against a wall. Boomer continued his assault as the wall behind Scrapper began to crack until with one final punch to the face Scrapper was sent crashing through the wall.

Boomer was now on his knees panting he had used a lot of energy in his assault on Scrapper and doubted that Scrapper would be getting up anytime soon, but he was wrong, with some groaning Scrapper sat up while clutching his chest in pain. Boomer saw that Scrapper had tear's of pain in his eyes and was trying his hardest not to full on cry, Boomer sighed at this and wiped the sweat off his forehead "I give up" he said surprising Scrapper and Brazen who was now at Scrapper's side.

Scrapper gave a small weak smile "then that mean's it's a truce" he said as he held his silver robotic hand out towards Boomer's extended arm and his cold robotic fingers wrapped around Boomer's fingerless hand and shook.

When they let go Boomer decided to ask a question "does this mean you want to be friends instead of enemies?" he asked

"no we don't want to be your friends but we also don't want to be mortal enemies where are only goal is to destroy you" Brazen explained she then slung Scrapper's bulky robotic arm around the back of her neck and wrapped an arm around Scrapper's waist.

As they were starting to fly off Scrapper called out to Boomer "oh Boomer one more thing"

"what's that?" Boomer asked

"the only way to kill a werewolf is with a silver bullet" Scrapper replied as his hand went into his robotic arm and a gun came out before he and Brazen disappeared over the top of a building, leaving Boomer all by himself in a shocked state

"he saved us... but why?" Boomer quietly asked himself.

Butch vs. Shadow

When Butch had found his target a psychopathic grin came to his face as he saw Shadow lying against the wall of a building while multiple shadows were coming off of him and destroying things. Butch flew straight towards Shadow ready to punch him in the head but just as he was about to a large jet black hand came out of Shadow's shadow and Blocked Butch's hit.

Shadow lazily turned his head towards Butch and grinned evilly "hello Butch, long time no see" he said

"can the chit chat it's fight time" Butch snapped as the shadow arm slammed on to the ground which was then followed by another shadow arm and finally a figure that looked like a jet black version of Shadow rose out of the ground.

Shadow laughed "let me introduce you to my shadow" Shadow said as two glowing red eyes opened up followed by a jagged mouth which was also glowing red, Shadow's shadow then began attacking Butch.

Butch began dodging and countering the shadow's attack's but it was able to dodge his attack's easily "this things stronger than I thought" Butch said under his breath the without thinking he flew straight towards the giant and punched it right in the face making it fall over while also receiving a massive cracking sound from his arm. Shadow's eyes widened slightly when he heard that "uh did you just break your arm?" he asked as his shadow stood back up, Butch however were in so much pain he couldn't speak.

Butch then remembered what the doctor had said to him years ago

Flashback

"Butch unfortunately had both of his arms severely damaged" "will I be able to fight again" Butch asked "no unfortunately, you'll still be able to use your arms to do normal things but if you try to fight you'll probably never be able to use them again" the Doctor said

Flashback end

A tear came to Butch's eye as his right arm hung limply at his side he could still move his upper arm but his fore arm and fingerless hand wouldn't even twitch, he was then hit hard on the head and sent slamming into the ground. Butch then stood up and glared at the massive shadow towering above him "why you" Butch said and he flew straight at the shadow with his foot out ready to kick the shadow but the shadow just dispersed into small black balls about the size of baseballs.

Butch looked around he was now surrounded by thousands of floating black balls "bat attack" Shadow said and the black balls all sprouted bat-like wings and two glowing red eyes as well as a jagged mouth which was also glowing red. The bat shadows flew at Butch and began attacking him, to Butch it was like he was fighting against flying bear traps due to them constantly biting him and it was even harder to fight them due to the fact he could only use his legs.

Butch looked towards Shadow who was now laughing "just give up little boy you can't win against me" Shadow said

"wanna bet" Butch said as he ignored the bat's and flew straight towards Shadow.

Shadow's eyes widened as Butch got closer and closer until Butch kicked him across the face sending him flying down the street while crushing cars and trees. When Shadow stopped he stood up with a scowl on his face "why you little brat" he said as the shadow bats returned to his body, giving him a shadow again.

Shadow's eyes locked on to Butch who was now floating in front of his stomach, Butch gave Shadow a wicked grin and began to get rapidly kick him in the stomach. Butch's legs were now blurs as he repeatedly kicked Shadow in the stomach while also forcing him to go backwards. Shadow's eyes were wide open at the horrible pain in his stomach thanks to Butch's relentless attack on him until with one final kick Butch sent Shadow crashing into a building.

Butch was now catching his breath with a triumphant smile on his face as he saw Shadow lying on his back half covered in rubble with some blood coming out of his mouth "alright I beat him" but then he turned his attention to his arm which now hung limply "hopefully the professor will be able to fix this" he said quietly as he rubbed his arm but then he heard groaning, he turned around and saw Shadow starting to get up.

Shadow grunted as he rubbed his stomach "alright enough fun and gamed it's time to end this once and for all" Shadow said as he stood up and brushed the rubble off of his shirt. Shadow looked straight at Butch with a psychopathic look on his face, Shadow slammed both of his hands on the ground and he began to glow red.

Butch's eyes went wide as he saw hundred's of shadows being sucked up into Shadow's hands while at the same time shadow started to get bigger and bigger as more and more shadows were sucked up into his hands. Once the last shadow had been absorbed Shadow was now 150feet tall (he looks like Gecko Moria in his Asgard form) Butch gulped as he looked up at the giant in front of him "I've now absorbed every single shadow belonging to anything in this town and now, _you die_" Shadow said and he launched his fist at Butch.

Butch saw Shadow's fist heading towards him but he managed to dodge it easily this continued until Butch gave him a hard kick to Shadow's stomach making a brief dent from the impact, Shadow's cheeks bulged and his mouth opened releasing about 20 shadows. When Butch saw this a large evil grin came to his face "I know just how to beat this guy" Butch said to himself as Shadow recovered, Butch then began to glow green "this ends here" he said he then shot straight towards Shadow.

Butch began giving Shadow's stomach hard swift kicks resulting in Shadow coughing up about 20 – 30 shadows per hit, Shadow now had his hands over his mouth trying to stop his shadows from escaping which meant he couldn't defend himself from Butch's attacks. Butch began concentrating and channelling all of his energy into his left leg he then flew at Shadow and kicked him with all of his might, Shadow was sent crashing through a building while coughing out a thousand shadows decreasing in size and landed on his back.

As Shadow opened his eyes they almost popped out as he saw the building he had crashed through falling over, the building landed on top of Shadow, Shadow's cheeks bulged to the max before his mouth was forced open and all of the shadow's inside him shot out of his mouth like a geyser and began flying off and reconnecting to whatever they were taken from. Butch was now floating above the unconscious and trapped Shadow "I know a special place where we can put you" Butch said as he pulled Shadow out from under the building and flew off with him.

Buttercup vs. Puppette

As Buttercup was flying around the city trying to find someone, she saw a 4 and a half foot tall marionette crushing cars with a massive mallet that said 20 ton on both sides "oh yeah just what I was looking for a fight" she said and she flew straight towards the marionette.

Puppette now had his mallet raised behind him and was about to swing it forward to crush a truck when he noticed that it wouldn't move "huh?" he said he turned around while still holding onto the mallet to see Buttercup holding the mallet in place.

Puppette scowled at this "hey you let go of my toy" he said as he tried to get his mallet out of Buttercup's grip.

Buttercup gave Puppette one of her usual scowl's "tell me who you are first" she said as she struggled to keep the mallet in her grip 'man this overgrown toothpick's strong' Buttercup thought

"my, names, Puppette, now, let go, of, my, toy" Puppette said as he struggled get his mallet out of Buttercup's grip.

Buttercup then got a devious grin on her face and she let go of Puppette's mallet, the sudden freedom of his mallet caused Puppette to stumble back until he finally fell over and when his mallet hit the ground next to him there was a massive explosion that blew Buttercup back into a wall. When she looked up she saw a large smoking crater "so what did he just turn himself into a life time supply of toothpicks" Buttercup said and she zipped over to the crater.

When she looked in she saw Puppette sitting in the middle of the crater with his head rocking around "I forgot the other end of my mallet explodes when hits something...hey where did it go?" Puppette said as he looked around.

Puppette then looked up "ah oh" he said and scrambled out of the crater, Buttercup then looked up and saw the mallet heading straight towards her, but just before it went into the crater it stopped. Buttercup looked to the side and saw that Puppette's gloved hands had detached from his arms and were now holding the mallet by its handle. Puppette's hands retracted and reattached to his arms while still holding his steel mallet "my toy" he said like a possessive child.

Buttercup was really starting to get annoyed with this guy "alright you walking toothpick this ends here" she said

"more like _you_ end here?" Puppette said as he readied his mallet

"you're overconfident block head" Buttercup said

"the names Puppette and I've come across hundreds of people like you, who I easily destroyed" Puppette said

"yes you have but count me as the last" Buttercup said and she flew at Puppette.

Puppette saw Buttercup heading towards him and raised his mallet ready to hit her, when she was close enough he swung his mallet. Buttercup saw the mallet heading straight towards her, but instead of dodging it she punched it with all of her might, shattering both the head and handle. Puppette was in shock at this "you just broke my favourite toy" he said as he picked up a handful of what used to be the handle he looked back up at her with a scowl "you're gonna pay for that" he said and in small puffs of smoke 10 wooden balls appeared in each of his gloved hands and he threw them all up in the air above Buttercup "splinter bomb!" he said and splinters began raining down on Buttercup.

Any of Buttercup's exposed skin was turned brown as thousands of large splinters pierced into her. When it stopped Puppette was pointing and laughing "it's gonna take days to get all of those things out" he said, Buttercup looked at Puppette with a look of pure rage, she then flew at Puppette while giving a battle cry and gave Puppette a brutal assault. After five minute of the continuous beating she was starting to slow down, mostly due to the heat, she then ended it with a powerful zap from her laser vision.

When she stopped she was panting hard and sweat was pouring down her face "god it's so hot" she said but then her tired look turned into a stunned look, despite being made of wood Puppette was barely singed, he then began to laugh

"you'll have to do better than that" he said and in a large puff of smoke he had two scythes in his hands "now you die" and he flew straight at Buttercup while swinging the two scythes around. Despite how fast Puppette was swinging the scythes around Buttercup easily dodged every swipe while making faces.

This continued until Puppette stopped from exhaustion, as well as the fact it had started to rain heavily, Buttercup saw that Puppette was tired and saw her chance she then began beating and blasting Puppette until with one final punch to the stomach Puppette was sent flying into the debris of a building he had destroyed earlier. Puppette shakily stood back up and glared at Buttercup who was panting due all of the energy she had put into her attacks to try and beat Puppette quickly. Buttercup looked straight into Puppette's eyes and began secretly powering up for a finishing move.

Puppette glared at Buttercup "you think you're so strong, but you can't beat me" Puppette said and he flew straight at Buttercup, Buttercup then gave a slight smirk and just as Puppette was about to hit her she blasted him at point blank range, disintegrating him.

Buttercup then fell to her knees and began panting as the rain stopped and the hot air was instantly replaced with cool air "much better" she said with a smile.

* * *

okay so I've covered the reds greens and blues fight's as well as told you who killed Cerberus now all i need to do is the purples and Butterball's fights which should be up shortly so until then enjoy


	20. The Ultimate Showdown pt3

Bunny vs. Berserk

Bunny had found Berserk spinning around like a top while constantly firing energy blasts that destroyed the surrounding buildings, when Berserk stopped spinning Bunny fired an energy blast straight at her. Berserk saw the energy blast heading towards her and with a simple flick of her wrist she sent Bunny's energy attack straight back at her. Bunny dodged her reflected attack and she and Berserk flew at each other, just as they were about to hit each other Berserk flipped back and kicked Bunny in the face sending her skidding along the ground to which Berserk flew after her. As Bunny skidded along the ground she managed to flip herself over and stop before she flew straight at Berserk with her left arm reared back.

Just as Bunny was about to hit Berserk, Berserk dodged Bunny's punch and grabbed her long ponytail "hey let go" she demanded but Berserk ignored her, she then began spinning Bunny around in circles by her hair and then slammed her face first into the ground and then flew straight up into the air. Bunny shakily got into a kneeling position and then sent four energy blasts that began tunnelling underground and then shot up straight towards Berserk and then she fired another one straight at her.

Berserk saw the four energy blasts heading towards her and dodged them easily but unfortunately she didn't see Bunny's extra blast and was hit by it, causing a large explosion. Bunny thought that Berserk was beaten but when the smoke cleared she saw that Berserk only had a large gash on her cheek. Berserk felt a stinging pain in her cheek as well as something dripping down from it, she put her hand up to her cheek and felt the large deep gash on her cheek as well as the blood coming out of it "you're so gonna pay for that" Berserk said with a scowl, Bunny just glared at her.

Berserk started to float down until she was on the street looking straight at Bunny "I'm going to destroy you" Bunny said angrily

"just empty threats" Berserk said and then both she and Bunny flew at each other again. Bunny went to punch Berserk in the face but she moved up avoiding her hit and he elbowed her in the back of the head making her go face first into the ground and thanks to her momentum she skidded face first along the street, tearing it up.

Bunny finally came to a stop when she crashed into the wall of a building, Berserk flew over to the pile of rubble that was once a wall and once she was in front of it she shoved her hand into the rubble and pulled out a handful of brown hair and then yanked it hard pulling Bunny out of the rubble and got her in a head lock.

Bunny was trying her hardest to get Berserk's arm off of her, "you know the second you let go, your heads going to pop off like a champagne cork" Berserk said, Bunny then did something she knew was dirty but it was the only way, she opened her mouth and bit down hard on Berserk's arm. Berserk's eyes went wide and she yelled in pain as she let go of Bunny who immediately took advantage of this, she grabbed Berserk's head and hurled her straight over herself before slamming Berserk into the ground.

Bunny was about to blast Berserk but Berserk flipped over her and blasted her in the back, Bunny was sent crashing through several buildings before crashing into the side of a truck and sliding down to the ground. "Well that was easy" Berserk said as she flew over to the now unconscious Bunny "it's a good thing we've decided not to kill you and your sisters" she said as she slung Bunny over her shoulder and then flew off.

Buster vs. Brute

As Buster was flying around he encountered Brute who was just randomly destroying things, the second she saw him her eyes narrowed and a small smile came to her face "look I'm not in the mood for killing but seeing as how you probably won't leave me alone let's fight" she said

"my words exactly" Buster said and the two flew at each other.

Buster and Brute were rapidly throwing punches and kicks at each other, Brute punched Buster in the stomach making him stop and hold his stomach Brute then grabbed him by the front of his shirt and began rapidly punching him in the face. After her tenth punch Buster grabbed both of her hands and began rapidly kicking her in the stomach and face, when he stopped he firmly planted his feet on Brute's face and held her hands "going down" he said and he flew straight down crashing into the ground.

He then flipped backwards off of Brute and waited for her to get up, then there was an explosion that sent dust everywhere "I can't see" Buster said then something knocked his foot making him lose his balance and he was then hit in the side of the face sending him skidding backwards before falling over.

When the dust settled Buster stood back up and saw Brute lowering her fist "you're gonna pay for that" Buster said as he wiped some blood away from the corner of his mouth Brute then flew at Buster with her right arm back. Buster thought that she was going to punch him but instead she swung her leg out and kicked him in the same place where she had punched him making him tumble over.

When he stopped he stood up and saw Brute heading towards him, Brute thrust her fist at Buster but he caught it, stopping her. She pushed as hard as she could against Buster but her hand wouldn't move, a smirk came to Buster's face and he kicked Brute under the chin while also letting go of her hand, making her stumble backwards.

Buster then punched her in the stomach, making her cough out blood, when he took his hand away Brute held her stomach and began taking small steps backwards, "not so tough are ya, I guess being locked up for all of that time you've gotten weaker" Buster mocked, Brute just glared at him, but she had to admit that she was indeed weaker than she was before she and her sister's were sent to Lock-Down, she then slowly stood up straight with a slight huff as the pain in her stomach subsided a bit.

Buster then flew at Brute and went to punch her but she blocked the hit, Buster then began throwing punches and kicks at her but she ether dodged the hit or blocked it, Buster went to karate chop her but she just flipped over him and when he turned around she kneed him right between the eyes making him fly back and skid along the road until he came to a stop.

Brute began walking over to Buster as he lay on the ground perfectly still "you can get up now, I know you aren't _that_ hurt" Brute said as she now stood in front of Buster with her arms crossed. Buster's eyes snapped open, he flipped forward and launched himself at Brute head butting her in the face. "Ah my face" Brute said with her hands now on her face, Buster quickly took the opportunity and punched her in the stomach three times then he elbowed her in the back and finished it with a roundhouse kick to the back making her fall to the ground.

When Brute stood back up she turned around and saw Buster's hands were starting to glow purple, when she saw this she quickly stood up and began doing the same only her hand began glowing green, then simultaneously they began firing energy blasts at each other, each blast cancelling the other out with a few blasts going off course and destroying buildings.

When Buster and Brute had stopped firing energy blasts at each other they were now panting from exhaustion while glaring at each other "when... I... get through... with you... you're gonna be... begging for mercy" Buster panted out

"yeah... right... you're the one... who's gonna... be... crying... like... a baby" Brute panted out, they then flew at each other and began delivering one devastating blow after another to each other.

The two super powered kids were now completely covered in cuts, bruises and they were even missing a few teeth they then put their hands out in front of them and went to fire an energy blast, but all that came out was puffs of purple/green smoke.

Buster and Brute looked at their hands in shock, they had completely run out of energy, they then looked at each other and scowled before they flew straight at each other and put anything they had left into one hit. When the two collided it sounded like thunder, Buster had kneed Brute in the stomach and Brute had punched Buster in the face, Buster had fallen unconscious almost as soon as Brute punched him and Brute was now on her knees holding her stomach in pain "man that hurt, I must admit you are much stronger than what you were last time we fought, oh well better luck next time" she said as she picked him up and flew off.

Butterball vs. Boogie

As Butterball flew around the city trying to find one of the people who were attacking the city, she saw a familiar blue skinned monster with long white horns, it was Boogie and he was picking up whatever he could and threw them into buildings. "Oh great out of all the guys I find I found the weakest *sigh* oh well better than nothing" Butterball said and she flew straight towards Boogie.

Boogie was about to pick up a car when he felt a tap on his shoulder he turned around and was punched in the face and sent crashing into a building and landed on the ground in a slumped position "ouch" he groaned out. When he looked up he saw Butterball standing in front of him with her chubby arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her chubby face "well if it isn't the little green piggy shouldn't you be at a trough gorging yourself" Boogie said and he began to laugh.

Butterball went red in the face with anger when she heard that "you just signed your death warrant" Butterball said as she flew at Boogie and began rapidly punching him.

Thanks to his new powers Boogie was able block and counter all of Butterball's attacks "huh, so you've managed to improve yourself in the small amount of time you've been locked up" Butterball said

"yes and I intend to use my new power's to get back at you and your sister's for sending me to that hellhole" Boogie said and he zipped at Butterball. Butterball was caught off guard as Boogie grabbed her head and continued flying forward with Butterball out in front of him and began using her as a shield as he ploughed through rows of vehicles and crashed through buildings.

Boogie continued using Butterball as a shield until she blasted him in the chest both freeing her and sending Boogie crashing into a parked van. Butterball was now floating a few inches above the ground for some reason she couldn't feel or move her legs and hips "maybe he broke my back" she said hoping she was wrong. Butterball then looked down while using her X-ray vision and saw that two bones in her back were broken and as such must have severed her spinal cord in the process thus why she couldn't feel or move anything below her waist.

Butterball gave Boogie a deathly glare "hey booger head!" Butterball called out to Boogie who just glared at her "tell me what you think of my newest attack" she said her cheeks began to bulge and she spat out a silver blob. The silver blob shot straight towards Boogie like a rocket and landed between his feet with as splat, Boogie's eyes then went wide as the blob rapidly spread out to the sides and turned the soles of his platform shoes to silver while also fusing to the ground so now he couldn't move his feet at all.

Boogie looked down in surprise and grunted a few times as he tried to move his feet, but he couldn't "what is this silver stuff, glue?" Boogie asked

"nope, it's my new steel slime attack; it turns anything it touches into solid steel, you're lucky I didn't use it on you" Butterball said proudly

"but why did you only stick my feet to the ground?" Boogie asked

"so I can do this" Butterball said with an evil smile on her face as her right arm went silver and extended 30 meters behind her while twisting. Butterball's fingerless hand began swelling until it was the size of a beach ball before turning into a giant boxing glove. Butterball's arm then began retracting while untwisting it, Boogie's eyes went wide as the mallet got closer and closer until Butterball yelled "drill shot!" and the giant twisting steel boxing glove hit him straight in the torso with the force of a bullet train, a speeding bus and a jet combined.

Blood came out of Boogie's mouth followed by all of the air in his lungs before shooting back like a runaway meteor and crashing through 5 buildings and finally came to a stop as he slammed into the side of a 6th building and fell to the ground unconscious and landed in a heap. Butterball's arm fully retracted and turned back to normal, the then zipped forward and stopped in front of Boogie "okay now what should I do with you" Butterball said as she looked at the now unconscious Boogie. An idea then came to Butterball and she got another devious grin on her face "I know a very special place where we can put you" Butterball said as she grabbed Boogie by the back of his shirt and then paused "hmm I think I should go to the hospital as well to get my back checked out" she said and she flew off.

One by one the super powered kids all met up above Townsville they were now just eyeing each other "where's Brick?" Blossom asked while looking Blade who had now healed himself

"he's at the hospital" Blade replied.

Boomer was the next to speak "okay tell us why don't you don't want to kill us" he asked

"because we don't want to follow green bean's order's anymore" Brute said as she gave Blossom the unconscious Buster.

"Why?" Butch asked

"because he plan's on killing us once we had killed you so we now plan on killing him" Brat said

"you know the only way to truly kill him is to eat him" Blossom said

"yep wanna join us for lunch?" Berserk asked with a smirk and the other's nodded in agreement before they flew off together towards Townsville Park.

With Prince Russell

Prince Russell was now sitting on a bench in Townsville Park waiting for his group of fighter's to bring back the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys corpses, as he was waiting he closed his eyes just as he heard several thumps followed by something big slamming on the ground making it shake. He opened his eyes and scowled as he saw The Powerpunk Girls, Brazen, Scrapper, Shadow who was lying next to Butch unconscious and Boogie who was lying next to Butterball also unconscious "why haven't you destroyed them?" Prince Russell demanded

"well green bean you see there's been a change of plan's Scrapper here read your thoughts and we know you plan to get rid of us once we had beaten these guy's" Berserk said as she and the others took a step forward which made Prince Russell fall back on to the park bench.

As the super powered kid's began walking towards him while licking their lips, he cut off one of his hands which slipped through the gaps on the bench and ran off on its fingers just as the super powered kid's dived on him and ate him. Once the super powered kids had finished the gave each other hard look's "this isn't over" Brazen said coldly while glaring at Blossom, then Powerpunk Girls, Brazen, Blade and Scrapper flew off.

"Come on guy's let's go to the hospital" Blossom said

"but what about these two?" Butch asked as he grabbed Shadow by his collar and motioned to Boogie

"take them back to Lock-Down, I'm sure they'll love it there" Blossom said Butch then picked up Shadow and Butterball picked up Boogie and the two super powered kids flew off to Lock-Down while the other's went to the hospital. Once they were out of sight Prince Russell's hand came out of hiding from behind a lamp post, it was just about to start regenerating when a large black boot stood on it, pinning it down, a black gloved hand reached down and picked the green twitching hand up.

"Perfect just what I need *sniff* ah Chemical X, I never was a fan on Broccoli oh well down the hatch" an eerily familiar deep voice that struck fear into many people said the voice belonged to an abnormally tall man, the man then began to float above the ground and an energy ball formed in his black gloved hand "once I've fully mastered my new powers I'm coming after you...Butch" he said and then laughed evilly before flying off leaving a black trail behind him.

A week had passed since the attack of Prince Russell and his small but powerful army, thanks to some Chemical X Brick had healed up fully and after 2 surgeries the doctor's managed to fix Butterball's spinal cords so she now had full use of her legs but regardless she had to be in a wheel chair for two more weeks. Buttercup was still getting splinters out of her skin, because nearly all of the splinters hadn't gone completely under her skin the doctors were able to remove them with leg wax (i saw it on a medical show only they were cactus needles instead of splinters), and finally the doctor's had amazingly been able to fully repair Butch's broken arm as well as his other one so now he could use his arms to fight again.

The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys were now at the girls home watching TV together when the hotline rang, Blossom zipped over to the hotline and picked it up "what's the trouble Mayor?" she asked

"Blossom there's some boys and girls that look a lot like you robbing a jewellery store" the Mayor said

"don't worry Mayor were on it" Blossom said and she hung up "come on guy's let's go except for you Butterball you stay here" Blossom said and she and the other's flew off leaving Butterball by herself

"oh well that means I get to watch what I want" Butterball said as she grabbed the remote and changed the channel to wrestling.

Townsville

When the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys arrived at the jewellery store they found beaten up employees and the Powerpunk Girls and Brazen trying on different jewellery while Blade and Scrapper were trying to stay awake. Berserk turned the mirror and saw the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys "well, well, well, look who finally decided to show up" she said sadistically

"ready for another round are we" Brute said as she crushed a diamond like a ball of sand.

"Yeah and we're gonna beat you loser's for good" Buttercup said while shaking her fingerless hand angrily

"oh you talk big but can you but can you back those word's up" Brat said making Buttercup growl angrily

"so what are we waiting for?" Brazen asked

"you to make the first move" Blossom said while shaking slightly, Scrapper then hit his claw and his robotic arm together making a 'bong' sound and the two sides flew at each other.

The End

* * *

yes this is the end of this story but i still have one more story to put up but unlike my other's this one will be more adult with sex scenes and sexual theme's, so until then, peace out


End file.
